New Partner
by togami's-underpants
Summary: Agent Darkbootie is getting tired of Dib showing no evidence of claiming zim is an alien, so he decides to give him a partner, Agent Chiperfly. Dib finds out Varsity and Zim know eahcother. Formerly known as IAmBeingMe
1. Chapter 1

The New Member of the Swollen Eyeball

_Crash! Boom! _

Shrieks came out lingering into the petrified sound.

Dib jumped avoiding the laser.

"Get back here Dib-monkey, and meet your doom!" called out Zim.

"Ya aah"

Dib fell on his back. Dust stood between him and Zim.

Dib could see Zim getting closer and closer.

Dib looked around to find himself something to hide behind.

As Zim got closer, Dib hid behind the bush, where a dog had just done its business.

"Dib-monkey! Dib-monkey! You can't hide forever, I'll find you"

Dib, blowing his cover, jumps out of his spot.

"No you won't"

Zim smirked, Dib placed his hand over his forehead, "Such and idiot" he muttered to himself.

Dib started to run before Zim can get the laser.

Dib ran and ran.

He took one more picture before somehow the camera would be destroyed.

Dib ran all the way to his house screaming like a maniac, passing his classmate, Zita, who sighed, "He's crazy!"

Dib ran into his room and uploaded the picture to his computer. He then started to contact with Agent Darkbootie.

Agent Darkbootie then filled the screen, "Yes Mothman?"

"Agent Darkbootie, I have proof, I have proof! I've got pictures to prove Zim's an alien!"

Darkbootie sighed, "I'm sure you do Mothman"

Dib holded up the pictures he took.

Darkbootie sighed, "What am I suppose to be seeing, Mothman?"

Dib raised an eyebrow, "Zim-"

Dib looked at his picture, and sighed.

He took a picture of a bird, a bird, attacking a lady with a big hat.

'Now, Mothman, due to your lack of evidence, the agents and I have decided to give you partner."

Dib felt a bit insulted, he too can get evidence, but he gets it at the wrong time. "Who? Tunaghost? Or Nessie?"

"No, the agent is new, and-"

Then came a chipper voice from behind him, 'Hey, Darkbootie, so what? Did he agree, huh, huh?"

Dib looked at the screen, "Who's that?"

"Your new partner, Chiperfly,"

"Chiperfly?'

"Yeah she is like a chipmunk, all chirpy, and a fly, pesky"

"Oh,"

Chiperfly then came into the picture, "Hi"

Dib couldn't believe his eyes. This girl was beautiful.

His mouth was open, no words.

He found his voice, "Hi, hi, I'm Mothman"

She smiled, "Chiperfly, but you already know that!"

Darkbootie squeezed in, "Now, Mothman, meet us by the park, and Chiperfly will be your partner."

"_End of transmission"_

Dib sank in his chair.

Chiperfly was going to be his partner. The most beautifulness girl he had ever seen was going to be his partner.

Dib got off his chair ran down the stairs, tripped, and went out the door.

He was getting a partner. One that will actually probably believe Zim is an alien.

"Where you going Dib?" asked Gaz.

"Park, I'm getting a partner who will help me expose Zim"

Gaz rolled her eyes, "Sure, yeah,"

Prof. Membrane walked in the room wiping his hands, "Well will you look at that, your two having some quality time together."

"No" Gaz grunted turning back to her videogame.

Prof. Membrane took the game from Gaz's puny hands. "Enough of this, you go and spend some time with your brother"

Gaz opened her eyes and glared, she grunted, and groaned, "Fine, I'll go to the stupid park with Dib"

Dib and Gaz walked to the park.

Gaz kept her hands in fists. She was grumbling to herself While Dib was excited to see Chiperfly.

As they neared, Dib could see Darkbootie, and his soon to be partner.

Dib quickly noticed she had long orange hair, with big bright green eyes. She was smiling big and jumping.

_This is soooooooooooooo , _she thought.

Dib started to smile.

Gaz was still grumbling, ignoring everything around her.

"Hi, Darkbootie, Chiperfly, this is my sister, Gaz"

Chipper fly waved, "Hi"

Gaz took one look at Darkbootie and looked away; she looked at Chiperfly and waved. "What's your real name?"

Chiperfly opened her mouth, but Darkbootie covered her mouth with his hand.

"That's classified"

Chiperfly gagged and wiped her mouth, "did you wash your hand?"

Darkbootie shrugged, "Maybe, I forget"

Chiperfly spit and wiped her mouth, "Eww, eww, eww"

Gaz gagged.

Darkbootie then left, leaving Dib, Gaz and Chiperfly.

Before Dib could speak, Gaz spoke up.

"Do you like to play videogames?"

Chiperfly nodded, "Oh yeah, Vampire Piggy Hunter, I have the third one"

"Nu uh, that's coming out in October"

Chiperfly shrugged, "yeah well my brother is the designer for that, so he got me one"

"Get me one"

"Gaz!"

Chiperfly laughed, "It's okay, sure Gaz, I could get you one, hey do you wanna go to my house and play it, I have to consoles, and we can team up"

"Yeah!"

Dib then realized Gaz and Chiperfly were getting along. He watched them walk away from him.

Dib sighed, "so much for that"

Dib turned once more to see if they were still there, but they were gone, and he was alone.

He sighed once again and walked home.

Gaz returned home with a bag, a piggy hat and a pizza box.

Gaz threw the pizza box at Dib, "here I saved you some slices."

Gaz ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Dib opened the box and ate a slice.

Then his computer screen blinked.

_Agent Chiperfly calling_

Dib accepted, and Chiperfly filled the screen. She was wearing the same pig hat Gaz had on. Chiperfly smiled, "Hey!"

"Hi"

"Okay, so when do we start?"

Dib shrugged, "umm, I have school tomorrow, how about after you come out of school let's meet at the park?"  
>Chiperfly nodded, "yeah, that'll be fun, so who is Zim?"<p>

"He's an alien trying to destroy Earth"

Chiperfly nodded, and took notes, "Type of race?'

Dib stopped, in shock, "you … believe me?"

Chiperfly nodded, "of course, I once saw an Irken alien myself, its ship crashed in my backyard back in Denver"

"Really, Irken, Zim is Irken too"

Chiperfly clapped her hands, "Yay! You know, for some reason Zim sounds familiar to me"

Then another voice came from the background, "Hey-hey orange, have you seen my black kimono?"

"No, Viv, uh check with Kent or Kim, they might know"

"Thanks, so who you talking to?"

"My partner,"

Then another voice comes. "Viv, here your kimono, P.A.T had it"

"Thanks Kim, I'm gonna kill P.A.T"

Chiperfly turned to Dib, "sorry about that, that was Viv, my best friend. Really sorry about that, umm okay so what-"

"V get off the computer and go to sleep, you have skool tomorrow!"

Chiperfly sighed, "But Kent I'm talking to-"

"No V, get off, lights out in ten"

Chiperfly sighed, "Okay, okay, sorry Mothman, but I gotta go Mothman, talk to you later"

_End of transmission_

Dib sighed, "yep, bye, Chiperfly"

_But hey I know her name starts with a V, I know her best friend lives with her, her best friends name is Viv, she has a brother named Kent, she has a sister named Kim, she has a pet named P.A.T. I know that she saw an Irken crash at her backyard. I know she lived in Denver, yet she doesn't know anything about me, only that I have a sister, we are in the same network, and she knows who my father is._

Dib turned off hid computer and went up to his room and slept.

Dib and Gaz walked to school. Gaz was playing her Game-Slave 2, while Dib was thinking.

Dib entered his classroom. He was watching for Zim, he was probably still out to get him.

Ms. Bitters slammed her "phone" down. "We have two new students," She pointed to the two girls up at the front.

"This one is Viv," Ms. Bitters said pointing to the girl with red hair that was in a pony tail, and was wearing a blue shirt and a black vest with grey shorts and blue boots. "and this one, si Varsity"

She pointed to the one with long orange hair, she was wearing a long green sleeved shirt, a grey tank top over it, and green skinny jeans, and grey boots.

_She looks just like-_

"Dib!"

Varsity quickly recognized him. Zim raised an eyebrow, "You two know each other?"

Varsity nodded and froze when she saw Zim.

Viv gasped also.

"Zim?"

Viv? Varsity?"

Viv and Varsity charred shocked glances.

Dib raised an eyebrow.

_Viv and Varsity know Zim, and Zim knows who they are._

Dib eyed them suspiciously.

"Viv, you sit behind Dib, Varsity you next to Zim."

Viv groaned.

Varsity gulped, and sat down; she didn't even dare look at Zim or Dib at that point.

Ms. Bitters started talking about how doomed the world was, while Dib was watching Zim and Varsity.

Viv kicked Dib's chair, and hissed "stop staring at Varsity"

Dib ignored her, "Hwo do you know Zim?"

Viv stayed quiet and hissed once more, "None of your beeswax"

Dib rolled her eyes at her comment.

"Very mature, Viv"

Viv growled.

Zim looked at Varsity. "You know you're gonna have to talk to me either way."

Varsity still looked forward, "No I don't, I have nothing to say to you, what happened in Denver."

Varsity looked at Zim, with daggers, "Stays in Denver"

Zim sighed and looked away from Varsity.

He gave Viv a pleading look, Viv growled showing her sharp teeth.

Recess soon came along.

Viv and Varsity ran out the door avoiding Dib and zim.

Viv pulled Varsity to the girls restroom.

"what are we going to do, Zim is here!"

Varsity shrugged, "I have no idea"

"Well might as well carry on my mission, even though Zim is here"

"Yep"

They both walked out of the restroom.

Zita then opened her stall, "Mission?"

Viv and Varsity were on the monkey bars.

Zita walked over to them, "Hi"

Varsity slipped, "Hi, oww"

Viv let go and went to Varsity's aid. "You okay Var?"

Varsity looked up, "yeah, I think so .."

Viv and Zita helped her up. "So, Varsity, Viv, you both know Zim?"

Viv's eyes darkened. "Tragically"

Varsity nodded, "yeah, well Viv knows him better than I do"

Viv sighged in annoyance and walked away from them

"Viv" called Varsity. "Oh, umm … zita? Is it?"

Zita nodded, "Umm I have to go and calm down Viv, see you at lunch"

Varsity ran after Viv.

Dib watched as Varsity ran after Viv.

"Viv! VIV! WAIT UP!"

"How is it that they also know Zim?"

Dib found Varsity, trying to break the door open.

"Viv!" Varsity threw herself again. "Come on!"

She did it again. "Just open the door"

"My shoulders hurt so BAD!"

"Varsity!"

Varsity turned and saw Dib. "Crud"

"So, how do you know Zim?"

Dib watched her facual expression. "Uh ….."

Varsity sighed, "Okay, okay I'll tell you, but after school"

Dib nodded, "Okay,"

At lunch Dib watched Zim, Viv, and Varsity.

"Stop watching them Dib,"


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch Dib watched Zim, Viv, and Varsity.

"Stop watching them Dib,"

Dib didn't listen to Gaz. "I just need to know how they know each other"

Gaz groaned, "That is none of your business,"

"Since when-"

"Shut up!"

Dib stopped and sighed. He got up from the table and Gaz grunted, "Finally I can concentrate,"

"Your voice was ANNOYING!" called out Gaz to Dib.

Dib rolled his eyes he went directly to Zim's table.

"How do you know Varsity and Viv?"

He knew he should wait till after school so Varsity could tell him, but Dib wanted to know so badly, it was killing him to know!

Zim laughed his cynical laugh, "You want to know how Viv and Varsity know, ZIM!"

Dib rolled his eyes, "Yes, that's what I just asked you!"

"really … oh"

"Tell me!"

Zim wouldn't budge, "No, earth-monkey"

Dib sighed in frustration, "Just tell me"

"What are you doing Dib?"

He turned to see Varsity, her hands on her hips, and a scowl. "Just-"

Varsity put her hand to his lips, "shh, no, I know what you are doing to don't think I don't know hat you are doing 'cause I know what you're doing"

Zim stared at her blankly.

As did Viv.

"What! I can be smart!"

"Why were you asking Zim?"

Dib could feel the beads of sweat go down his neck. "I don't know hat you're talking about."

"LIES!" cried Varsity and Zim together.

Varsity glared at Zim.

"Don't lie"

Dib wiped the sweat from his neck, "I – okay I was"

"Dib," Varsity sighed, "just wait for after school, only three more hours I'm sure you can handle that"

Dib ran out the door soon as the bell rang.

He waited for Varsity and Viv.

"Varsity!"

Varsity and Viv stopped Viv patted her on the shoulder, "good luck"

Varsity sighed, and walked down the steps. "Ready?"

Dib nodded and the started walking.

"Okay, you can ask questions once I'm finished talking, okay Dib?'

Dib nodded, "yes, yes, start! Please"

Varsity chuckled, "Okay, it all started back in Denver. I was like six or seven when I saw that irken ship crash in my backyard."

_Flash back TIME!_

_A young Varsity sat on the grass looking up at the stars. "They're coming, I know it"_

_She peeked through her goggles, "C'mon little aliens, I know you're there"_

_Varsity's mother came out, "Emily, honey, please stop this nonsense and get back inside, you'll catch a cold"_

_Varsity shook her little head, "no mommy, they're out there, I just know it"_

_Her mother sighed, "You're just like your father,"_

_Varsity still looked up to the stars._

_She gasped, a blue flame was coming her way, but she didn't dare to move. It came in fast speed, crashing right in front of her._

_The space shuttle opened, and two green figures popped out._

_Varsity's mouth hanged open. "Alien"_

_The two aliens stared at Varsity. "Hi" Varsity said standing up.  
>I'm Varsity"<em>

_The two aliens looked at each other._

_The one with the curly antennas stepped forward, "I'm Viv, this is my friend Zim"_

_Varsity smiled, "Are you two aliens?"_

_They both looked at each other._

"_Don't worry you can trust me,"_

_Zim looked at her doubtfully, but Viv nodded, "Yes, we are"_

"_I knew this day would come"_

_End of flashback_

"And?"

"Viv, Zim and I became best friends, but then they had to go back to Irk."

Varsity looked like she was going to cry.

"They came back, but it was only Viv, she told me Zim got banished to Foodcourtia. Then I never saw him again till now. Viv told me they dated, but Zim broke her heart. She wouldn't tell me what he did. But before Zim sent me a message, that was when I was still in Denver, and it said-"

Before she could finish, tears ran down her face.

Dib started to feel bad, "Sorry I didn't know"

Varsity wiped them from her face, "no, no it's okay"

He really wanted to know what Zim's message to her said, but he decided not to. He didn't want to see Varsity cry again.

"So, your real name is Emily?"

Varsity laughed, "Yep, my mother named me that, but my father, before he died, he would always call me Varsity, I never knew why. Only my mother knew, but she wouldn't tell me. Now she's married again. I have a step father and a step sister, who's a neat freak, and calls me crazy for thinking there is life out there"

Varsity said, pointing up to the sky.

"My father and sister call me crazy, so I know how you feel"

The laughed, "Gaz calls you crazy?"

Dib nodded, "yeah why?"

"That's not what Gaz said"

Dib raised an eyebrow, "What did she say?"

Varsity stepped up in front of Dib and placed a finger on her lips, "shh, it's a secret"

She started walking ahead, laughing.

Dib smiled and chuckled, "Varsity, seriously what did she say?"

"A girl never spills the secret no matter how badly they want to know"


	3. Chapter 3

Viv sat on the couch watching TV. She flipped through the channels. "Ugh" she grunted, "nothing to watch."

"When is Varsity coming home?"

Her SIR unit shrugged, "She's probably going to be home before sunset."

Viv groaned, "Too long!"

The little robot shrugged, "Why dontcha go and talk to Zim"

Viv growled, "Ugh I'm never speaking to him again P.A.T, you hear me. Never"

P.A.T wouldn't take her no, "But-"

Viv growled.

"I already invited them over."

Viv's green eyes grew wide. "What! P.A.T! WHY?"

The doorbell rang, P.A.T ran to the door, "I'll get it!"

Soon Zim and Gir entered.

"Viv-"

Before Zim could finish Viv threw a chair at them screamed, and ran up the stairs.

She started her rant as she went up the stairs, "No, Zim. Shut up! I don't ever want to talk to a no-good self centered irken-"

But she slammed the door before she could finish

Zim sighed, "Viv!"

He went directly to the stairs, "But P.A.T stood in front of him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Zim ignored P.A.T, and pushed him away.

P.A.T fell down to the floor. He climbed up to Zim's head, "Do that again."

Zim threw him off and soon Gir and . Were on his head. "Do it!" 'Do it!"

They both cried together. "Get off my head!"

Zim pushed them off one last time and ran up the stairs and knocked on Viv's door. "Please, Viv, we need to talk"

."No," Viv said through the door, "I will not speak to you,"

Zim sighed, "Please Viv I'm sorry for what I did"

Viv opened the door, "oh really? If you were sorry you would've not had done that Zim"

Zim rolled his eyes, "Oh please, that was an accident. I'm sorry for breaking your leg"

"I'm not talking about that1 Zim! But … that's not the only thing you broke"

Viv had her hands up ready to choke Zim, but she put them down and fell to the floor.

Zim stared, "Viv/! Are you dead?"

Viv shook her head, "No Zim! I'm … thinking."

Zim sat down next to her, "what about?"

"I'm home!" Varsity called out.

"Hey P.A.T, what'cha doing on the floor?"

Zim cringed, 'don't tell her I'm here' Zim thought to himself.

But his robotic voice answered with the truth, "Zim threw me on the floor it was fun. He is upstairs talking to Viv about when that time he broke her leg"

"ZIM!"

Varsity ran up the stairs.

"Zim? What are you doing here?"

Zim stared, "what are you doing here?"

Varsity rolled her eyes, "uhh … I don't oh yeah1 I live here Zim!"

"Right, well I just came to talk to Viv, and that does not include you"

"Yeah, well Viv is my best friend, no, like a sister, Zim, you can't keep hurting her, you hurt me worse than you did to her, so for the best for all of us, just … just leave us alone."

'Ever since you came into my life it's been turned upside down"

"Okay look Varsity me and Viv came into your life together, okay, right?"

Varsity sighed, "Man I hate it when you are right"

"And you're saying I turned your life upside down, and then Viv did too"

"Well Viv wasn't the one that got us thrown in jail for freaking out because a kid scared you"

Zim sighed, "For the record we were in the mall so got sent to mall jail, second of all it was this "Halloween" you earthlings are crazy about and he was wearing a scary mask"

Varsity rolled her eyes, "it was a bunny mask Zim, it was cute"

"It was scary!"

"Cute!"

"Scary"

"Cute!"

"Scary!"

"Cute!"

"Scary"

"Scary!"

"Cute!"

Zim groaned, "Dang it!"

Varsity stucked out her tongue, "ha ha fooled ya!"

"Will you two shut up already? Please I'm thinking right here!"

Varsity stopped, "Sorry Viv, well I'm going down stairs, P.A.T and I are going to the mall. I need to buy him a new collar, he ate the last one"

Varsity skipped downstairs leaving Viv and Zim.

"So about what happened back in Irk-"

"Get out Zim,"

"Alright"

Zim turned to leave, "But we still need to talk"

Viv rolled her eyes, "yes, yes I know Zim just get out I want to be alone"

Zim hesitated, but turned away, "Gir! We are leaving!"

"oh hey Zim"

"Hi Kent,"

Then the door shut and Viv had tears rolling down her cheek


	4. Chapter 4

Varsity stood outside waiting for Zim to be gone.

P.A.T chewed on her show and chased after a squirrel.

"P.A.T! Hey come back here!"

It's the robot kept on running. "Squirrel!"

Varsity sighed and opened the door.

She ran up the stairs. "Are you okay Viv?"

Viv looked up and took off the wig to reveal her long curled antennas.

"I guess."

Varsity took a seat next to her, "Zim won't leave us alone till we talk"

Viv sighed, "I know, she said we should be on our feet when we get here, she never told me Zim was gonna be here,"

Viv looked at Varsity, 'so, how did it go with Dib"

Varsity looked down to the floor, "Good, he asked me how I knew Zim,"

"Did you tell him the whole truth?"

Varsity shook her head, "Nope, I couldn't I choked up when it came to that message Zim sent me"

"I just still can't believe he did that, just to protect you, yeah right"

Varsity pulled off little pieces of the rug, "Yeah"

"But, Var, you can't let Dib know your whole life, tell him things just little things, or else he'll be interference to the mission."

Varsity sighed, "I know Viv, I know, but I just can't help it, Dib is sweet,"

"Aah, Emily Jones is in love"

Varsity groaned and kicked Viv's leg, "it's Varsity Jones now, and he wasn't the first guy I had a crush on"

"Oh yeah, Vick"

Varsity groaned again, "Don't say his name,"

Viv rolled her eyes, "Vick Test, remember you started calling yourself Varsity Test"

Varsity kicked her again, "Stoooop, I know I was such an idiot back then"

Viv smirked, "Yay, you finally admitted that"

"Shut up Viv'

Viv stuck out her snake like tongue, "Why did you even join that Swollen Eyeball thing"

Varsity shrugged, "You know I'm into the paranormal, you know ghosts, Bigfoot, aliens, Cocoafang even though he is not real, he's like you that vampire counting guy on sesame Street"

Viv chuckled, "Yep, Count Von Count"

"Anyway, Viv, the point is …. Okay never mind there is no point but still, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself with Dib, I won't tell him all, but some"

Viv smiled, and got up, "Good, or else you know what happens"

Varsity shivered, "yep, just like she said "Intruder goes BOOM!"

"Exactly."

Viv went downstairs leaving Varsity still tugging on the carpet.

"Intruder goes BOOM! I can't and I won't let that happen to Dib,"

Varsity heard her phone beep, she looked down, it was from her.

_How's your mission so far? As I said whoever gets in the way goes BOOM! By boom I mean killed._

_-T_

Varsity shivered, "T"

"Viv, come here!"

Viv groaned and stomped towards Varsity, "what! I'm tired of going up and down."

"Look" Varsity handed her phone to Viv.

"Oh, it's her,"

"Do you think she knows?"

"Of course she knows, Var, she sent us here to get it back"

Varsity stared at the text, "Do you think she'll do anything to us if we don't"

Viv sighed, "She'll do the same thing she did to you know who"

Varsity stared, "who?"

"Lee"

Varsities gasped, "No, wait. Didn't she just disappear?"

"No, they found her dead near a note remember/'

Varsity shook her head, "nope"

Viv rolled her eyes, "Let's just go out and eat,"

Varsity got up, "Okay"

Varsity waited for Viv while she was in the restroom washing her hands.

"Varsity?"

Varsity looked up to see Gaz and Dib.

"Oh. Hi"

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Just gonna eat, I'm paranoid"

Varsity mentally slapped herself for that.

Dib stared at her, "Sorry … haven't had my meds so…"

"Oh, well I'm going to the restroom, stay here Gaz"

"Yeah whatever"

Gaz took a seat across from her, "what's going on?"

Varsity raised an eyebrow and played with her fingers, "wrong? Nothing is wrong everything is like super"

She added nervous laughter.

Gaz pierced her eyes at Varsity.

Her phone then beeped.

Gaz looked ta her phone, "whose T?"

Varsity stared at dropped her phone on the floor, "who what? No one it's my phone it's broken"

Gaz stared at her, "sure, whatever you say"

Varsity gave a nervous smile, "Oh look Viv's out of the restroom.

"Hey Viv"

Viv waved at Gaz, "Hey, Var what's wrong?"

Varsity looked down at the floor, "My phones broken, and nothing"

Viv raised an eyebrow "Oh my gosh, did Kim forget to give you your meds?"

Varsity still looked at her phone, "No …. Yes"

"You know Kent's not gonna be happy when he find out you broke your phone, again"

Varsity sighed, "I know"

Dib walked back and slipped on the broken pieces.

He made a thump noise, Varsity gasped.

Viv tried to hold back the laughter, while Gaz busted out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Dib Are you okay?"

Varsity helped him up, "Yeah, I'm glad somebody cares"

He said glaring at Viv and Gaz at the same time.

"Sorry," Viv said through laughter, "I just love seeing people in pain"

Varsity rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yep, she sure does, expect when it's her pain"

Viv glared at her whole Varsity gave her a smirk.

Gaz stared at them both.

Gaz watched as Viv and Varsity left, "They're hiding something, I know it"


	5. Chapter 5

Dib sighed and closed the door, "No they're not Gaz,"

Gaz groaned, "yes they are did you see the way they were acting, suspicious"

"Varsity said she didn't take her meds,"

Gaz rolled her eyes, "Varsity never takes meds, and she's never that weird."

Dib rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

Gaz followed, "Oh c'mon did you see the way she threw her phone on the ground?"

"No, but I did slip on it and you and Viv started laughing" he said glaring at her.

Gaz rolled her eyes, "Oh don't be such a baby about it. But Dib seriously, they were acting strange I know it,"

"You say I act strange and you don't try to find out what it is"

"Well you're stupid, and it always has to do something with Zim"

"Half of that is true but-"

Gaz grabbed his arm, "As much as it kills me to say this but, please Dib, please, they are hiding something and to prove it, we have a stake out at their house."

Dib pulled his arm away, "fine, but if they spot us, it's your fault"

Gaz smiled for the first time, "I'm going to get some supplies, and meet me outside"

Dib sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this"

Gaz and Dib climbed up a tree near Varsity's room.

"She better not catch us Gaz' he hissed as he looked through the leaves into her window.

"Hush, she won't notice, she's sorta clueless so…"

Her voice drifted off.

Dib then saw antennas, "what is that?"

"I don't- it's Viv" she whispered.

Dib almost fell out of the tree, "Viv's an alien!"

Gaz put her hand over his mouth, "shut up" she hissed, "or they'll hear us"

Dib nodded.

"Did you bring your weird alien stuff?"

Dib nodded and took out some goggles and headphones along with a little tape recorder shaped as a little panda bear.

Gaz took it and climbed down, "I'll be right back, stay here"

Gaz," he called after her, "what are you going to-"

Gaz jumped off the branch and knocked on the door.

"_Can you hear me Dib?"_

He jumped and looked down to his head phones and computer, _GAZ._

He put on his headphones, "Yes I can hear you, but what are you-"

"Hello, umm is Varsity here?'

"Yes, she is in her room want me to call her,"

"No, just give her this; she left it at my housel last time she came"

"Oh okay"

Gaz waited till the door was shut and she ran back and climbed up the tree.

"What are you-"

"Shh" Gaz said. "Listen."

Static first came but the voices came.

"_Really? I didn't know I had this, but I'll keep it, thanks Kent"_

"_What's that Var?"_

"_I really cute panda bear awwww"_

"_okay back to business, how are we gonna find it?'_

"_I don't know, maybe Zim knows"_

"_Ha! Zim doesn't even know how take over earth! How would he know where it is?"_

"_I don't know it was just a suggesting1"_

"_Whatever. Okay so we need to ask T"_

Dib looked at Gaz "Who's-"

"_SHHH"  
>"But, T scares me"<em>

"_T scares everybody"_

"_Yeah, not Zim"_

"_Shut up Varsity!"_

"_Sorry"_

"_Anyways, we are talking to her"_

"_Fine"_

Then a face flashed on the screen.

It was girl; she had dark blonde hair, light green skin, blue cat eyes, and a sinister looking smile.

Dib jumped and almost screamed.

Gaz tried to calm him down but it was too late they were making so much noise that T noticed.

"_What is that? Someone is outside spying."_

Gaz kicked Dib, "see our cover is blown."

Gaz and Dib jumped off the tree and ran.

"See Gaz! I knew it1 we were gonna get caught!"

"But they didn't see us Dib! See they did not know it was us"

"I can't believe Viv is an alien, wait"

Dib stopped.

"What if Varsity is also an alien"

"Oh she's to pretty to be one"

Dib frowned, "But what if Gaz?"

"So, why do you – Wait! You like Varsity don't you!"

Dib was taken back, "no, o I never said that I just-"

"You like Varsity admit it1"

"No I never said-"

Dib then stared running leaving Gaz behind.

"Dib and Varsity sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first-"

"Shut up Gaz!"

Gaz's laughter trailed behind him.

Dib ran up to his room and stayed there.


	6. Chapter 6

Varsity woke up to the sound of her alarm.

"Ugh! Morning already, it's only Saturday, why did I even set an alarm"

Varsity got out off bed and changed into a green long sleeved shirt and grey shorts along with green and grey running sneakers.

She brushed her hair into a long orange bushy pony tail.

She grabbed her green iPod and knocked on Kim's door.

Kim walked out. "Yeah Emily?"

Varsity cringed, "its Varsity! And I'm going out for a walk, Viv is still asleep."

Kim nodded, "okay, but take P.A.T with you, I've had enough of his pancakes, they're so good, but dude I've had enough"

Varsity nodded, "okay"

She walked into the kitchen and saw P.A.T asleep on top of the stove.

Varsity picked him up and put him on the floor.

He automatically woke up and went into smart mode. His eyes were red and his voice was deeper, "Intruder alert! I will destroy you"

Varsity gasped, "P.A.T it's me!"

P.A.T's eyes grew into a soft bright blue.

"Hi Varsity, where's master?"

"She's still sleeping, and do you want to go walking with me?'

The robot nodded and changed into its disguise.

A little bear suit.

She put on a blue leash on him and the walked to the park.

"When are you going to forgive Zim?"

P.A.T suddenly spoke. Varsity sighed.

"I don't know, I would've forgiven him yesterday when I saw him, but Viv would've been heartbroken. I would've forgiven a year after he sent me that video but I just couldn't half of me knew to forgive and forget but the other half wanted to hurt him, I was caught between two feelings, and I still am, P.A.T I'm aught between two worlds, I'm caught between two lives P.A.T, my alien hunting life, my video game life, and my fashion designing life, okay so I'm caught between three lives but"

"And your drawing life, and your singing life"

P.A.T added tugging the leash.

"Yep, I'm that talented; you know sometimes I wish I was like everyone else"

The robot said nothing, knowing he was going to continue.

"I want that simple life, like everyone else"

"But' she said kicking the ground, "will I ever get it? Nope!"

"Varsity? Is that you?"

Varsity turned to see Zita.

"Oh yeah hi Zita"

Zita looked at P.A.T and backed away, "is that you're bear?'

Varsity looked down to P.A.T who was growling at Zita.

"He got all his shoots right?"

"Yeah, uhh I don't know why he is acting like that, he usually never growls, he loves everything and everyone"

Zita rose an eyebrow, "anyways, my friends and I are going to prank the freak in our class, wanna join us?'

Varsity looked down to P.A.T who gave her a no.

"Sure"

P.A.T tugged his leash back but Varsity wouldn't budge.

Zita got annoyed, "Just hold the thing"

Varsity carried him giving Zita a face when she turned her back, _BOSSY! _Varsity thought to herself.

"Here we are" Zita said as they got near a big tree.

Varsity let P.A.T roam around.

"So, who is the freak in our class?"

Zita smirked and pointed to one person.

Varsity looked closely.

Her eyes grew wide, "Dib! We're pranking Dib!"

"Yep, he's finally gonna get what's coming to him"

Zita dragged her to the group of girls hiding behind a bush.

Varsity drew her arm back. "Why Dib?"

One girl with blonde hair laughed, "Because he's a freak weirdo who believes in aliens! And it'll be funny"

"Yep, I agree with Jessica" said Sara.

Varsity looked at Jessica, Sara and Zita. "Okay first of all aliens are real, uh huh, I saw an alien ship crash in my backyard back in Denver, and second of all Dib is not all that a weirdo he is partially a weirdo and thirdly, Dib is my friend, and partner in the Swollen Eyeball society"

The three girls looked at each other, Zita then spoke up. "Seriously? You've got to be kidding me. You believe in aliens."

Varsity nodded, "As a matter a fact I do, weren't you listening?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "and to think we were going to be your friend"

Varsity rolled her eyes and laughed, "Well I never wanted to be your friend or any of your friends, I'm fine with the friends I have."

"Whatever, just go along with us and-"

"No1 Dib is my friend"

"Fine! We'll prank him ourselves, but you made a grave mistake"

Varsity rolled her eyes, "yeah whatever T is scarier than you, next to her you're a poser"

The three girls looked ta each other, "T? Who's T?"

Varsity froze, "P.A.T we're leaving! P.A.T!"

He poked his head out of a bush and walked over.

"Told you it was a bad idea" he whispered to her.

Varsity gave them one last look, "good day"

They both then walked away towards Dib.

"Dib heads up, Zita, Jessica and Sara are about to prank you, so stay alert"

Dib got up, "Thanks Varsity, how do you know?'

"They wanted me to help them"

Varsity then changed the subject, "So when are we going to start?"

Dib scratched his head, "Uhh right now, if you want"

Varsity nodded, "Okay, let me just drop off P.A.T and change, and get my camera"

Varsity changed quickly into her regular clothes and grabbed her camera and rushed downstairs to where Dib was waiting.

"Wow that was quick" Dib said getting up.

Varsity smiled, "yeah well I'm a quick changer so …"

"Let's go" Varsity said heading out the door.

"So" Varsity said, "what are we going to do exactly?"

"We" Dib said, "are going to get pictures of Zim, proving he's an alien, and get out of there without getting attacked by lasers."

Varsity nodded, "Okay, so where does Zim live"

"Right there" Dib pointed to a green house with a purple roof, it looked like a doghouse.

Varsity raised an eyebrow, "Zim lives in a dog house?"

Dib shrugged, "I don't know what kind of house it is but, now that you mention it does look sorta like a dog house."

"Should a take a picture?"

Dib raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Varsity put her hand on her hip as it was obvious, "To show where the alien lives"

"Oh, okay, I never thought of that"

Dib pulled her towards the fence.

"Stay down; he's got lasers that could see us'

Varsity nodded, "That makes so sense to me but okay!"

Dib then started to walk trough the entrance.

"Dib, Dib, I don't think that's a very good idea, Dib!"

Dib then screeched and ran, he was burning.

Varsity walked over to him, "I told you"

"Whatever" he mumbled.

Varsity helped him up, "I'll take you home,"

Dib was about to say no but he decided to go. "Okay"

Varsity practically had to drag all the way to his house. "Man Dib, when did you get so heavy1"

Dib shrugged.

"Oh now I know, it's because of your big head1"

"My head is not big"

Varsity laughed, "I know, u just wanted to push your buttons"

Dib rolled his eyes, "whatever"

Varsity knocked on the door and Gaz appeared, "Varsity, what are you doing here? Dib isn't home"

"I know, I dragged him here, he got his butt burned."

"Varsity!" Dib exclaimed, Varsity laughed and shrugged. Gaz let out a laughed, and opened the door wider, "just set him on the floor, or couch, whichever, your choice. But I'd put him on the floor"

Varsity rolled her eyes and put him on the couch.

Varsity walked home and saw Viv outside with Zim.

"No Zim, I'll never forgive you:"

Varsity stepped in awkwardly, "What's going on?"

Viv pointed at Zim as it was obvious, "Zim's here begging me to forgive him"

"Just forgive him Viv, it's been 5 years"

Viv glared at Varsity, "it's been a hard five years, and you know that Varsity, I'll not and never forgive him"

"Never say never" Zim murmured.

Viv glared, "shut up Zim"

She walked away from them both.

"I don't get it,"

Varsity sighed, "What don't you get Zim? She's obviously still hurting. Zim, you broke her heart, real bad"

Zim sighed and sat on the step. "I know"

Varsity sat down next to him, 'And it was your anniversary, and three days before her birthday, and topping that Tak disappeared."

"Tak didn't disappear, he was trapped, and came back to get revenge,"

"I know, she sent me a message but I couldn't make out what it said, it said something about broken ship or something and help trapped or something like that' she said shrugging.

Zim chuckled, "Did Tak ever find out?"

Varsity shrugged, "Viv doesn't tell me when she calls her, I don't even think she talks to Tak anymore, they had a big fight after you cheated"

Zim groaned, "it's all my fault"

Varsity put a hand on Zim's shoulder, "oh Zim, no it's not, and it's partially your fault why she is miserable"

Zim rolled his eyes, "Thank you Varsity Jones that is very comforting"

"You welcome"

He chuckled.

"I still can't believe Tak and Viv are sisters"

"Well you should, you went out with her for what three years?"

"Actually it was four"

Varsity clapped, "Wow Zim, you actually remember how many years you guys went out, incredible, and here I thought you were as what the Tallest call Gir, "advanced"

"Says the girl who can't spell the simplest words like took"

"Excuse me but I'm not that smart"

There was a silence.

"T-O-C-K. HA!"

"See Varsity said getting up, "I spelled it"

Zim rolled his eyes, "You spelled it, but you spelled it wrong"

Varsity put a hand on her hop, "says you"

Zim looked up to her, "says the dictionary"

Varsity sighed, "When did Mr. Heartbreaker learn how to spell? How did you learn how to read?"

Zim smirked, "The same way you did"

Varsity glared, "Shut up"

"See this is like it used to be, now it's "get out of here Zim' or "get out' or "leave me alone"

"I know, I miss those days too, but it's not the same"

"You got that right"

"So Varsity, does that you mean you forgive me?"

Varsity shrugged, "I guess so …"

Zim got up, "well I got to go, see you at school"

Varsity nodded, "yep"

She opened the door and sighed.

"What's up with you Emily?" Kim asked.

Varsity threw her camera to the sofa, "I just did the most horrible thing a best friend could do"

"What?"

Varsity walked around crazy.

She was pulling her hair.

Kim grabbed her arms, "Emily River Jones, don't pull your hair, calm you self down and sit down."

Varsity obeyed.

Then Viv came though the door with ice-cream.

"Hey! What's going on? I see strands of orange hair on the floor, what happened?'

Kim shrugged, "I don't know she just came in here and started tearing out her hair like a crazy lady, and I just waxed the floor,"

"hey guys!" Kent said running in. "what's going on? I see hair on the floor, what did Varsity do now"

"I don't know she just-"

Varsity couldn't take it anymore and screamed, "I forgave Zim!"

Kent, Kim and Viv stared at her.

Viv crushed her cone as she said, "you forgave Zim"

Varsity ran upstairs.

Kim got up, "aah man, Viv! My floor"

Kent rolled his eyes, 'wow, Kim, you care more about the floor than your own sister"

"Okay technically Emily is not my sister, nope, she is my step sister"

"Okay sure whatever."

Viv stormed up stairs and banged on Varsity's door.

"Varsity isn't here right now leave a message after the beep … "

Viv sighed angrily, "Okay listen to me good 'cause I'm not saying this again. You're the worst. I can't believe you went behind my back and forgave him. He ruined our lives Varsity. And you just decide to forgive like that, we hurt us so much Varsity, and you just forgive and forget. We'll I'm not stupid like you, okay, I don't forgive just like that they need to earn it, but you … you disgust me."

There was a long silence from the other side of the door.

"Okay that's a long message, but Viv he hurt you not me. He didn't ruin my life. Also I'm not stupid; you out of all people should know that. I'm smart, not smart smart like others but I'm smart. And it's better to forgive and forget, I might not forget it, but I'll forgive. And how can you say that I disgust you Viv? How can you say that to your best friend?"

Viv gave no answer, then Varsity replied, "I thought so,"

Viv glared at the door, "Fine, I'm going back to irk, and I'm never coming back"

Varsity said nothing, "but" Viv said. "I'm leaving in a week since I have a lot ot [pack"

Varsity opened the door and glared at Viv, "Okay, fine, keep on running away, that's what you're best at"

She then closed the door.

Viv's hands curled into fists.

She walked away from the door and went directly to her room.

"Viv, want some pizza? Pepperoni and olives, your favorite"

Viv ignored Kent and slapped the pizza out of his hands.

"oh" Kent mumbled looking at the pizza on the floor.

"Kim! Come clean the floor, someone dropped pizza"

Kim stormed up stairs with her cleaning supplies, "leave Kent, this is a woman's job"

Kent shrugged and walked down the stairs.

P.A.T ran up the stairs still in his bear suit.

"Is my master okay? I sensed her throw her pizza slice on the floor."

Kim shrugged, "I don't think so, she just got mad at Varsity for forgiving Zim, and I personally think it's her hormones. Wait do alien girls get hormones?"

P.A.T shrugged.

"Well, I'd leave them both alone if I were you, don't wanna get caught in the middle of that fight"

"Okay"

"Wait, P.A.T make some of that tea. You know for hormones, bring it up for Varsity and Viv"

P.A.T nodded and went downstairs.

P.A.T carried the tray of tea with one hand, and knocked with the other.

"Varsity, I got something to drink for you"

There was silence but Varsity peeked, "what type of drink?"

"Tea" P.A.T handed the big cup to her.

Varsity looked at him and the drink.

"Come in; place it on a costar next to the picture of me and my mom."

P.A.T walked in with squeaks coming from his outfit.

"Why is it that you two are fighting, aren't you guys best friends?"

Varsity shrugged.

"I don't think so anymore, Viv is running back to irk when things get bad as usual"

P.A.T stared at her in disbelief. "So you're just going to let her go, just like that,"

"yes, she's being mean, she told me I disgusted her. And I'm not disgusting."

So that's it, the best friendship it's done, just like that"

"Yes, she could do whatever she wants P.A.T she can take care of herself just not her emotions"

Varsity kicked him out of the room.

P.A.T knocked on Viv's door.

"Go away1"

"Master, it's P.A.T"

Viv opened the door.

"Close the door, she barked.

P.A.T jumped and spilled half of the drink.

"I brought you this drink"

Viv was still packing her stuff.

"Are we really leaving?"

Viv stopped and turned to P.A.T, yes, we leave in a week, but if you enjoy it here so much you can stay"

P.A.T jumped out of his costume spilling the drink, "Really!"

Viv rolled her eyes, "No"

"Aww"

"P.A.T you are going with me, I am your master so you have to do as I say, sand I say you are going back to irk with me."

"what about the mission T gave you and Varsity?"

Viv shrugged, "Varsity could do it,"

"But T is known for killing, Viv, she's the Tallest royal assassin"

"So"

'So" P.A.T pressed putting on his costume. "T could kill you"

Viv shrugged, "so, it'll be such joy not living in this world"

"Or Varsity"

Viv shrugged, "Well she'll join her father in heaven"

P.A.T stared at his master.

"So you don't care"

"Nope"

"I never knew you could so heartless master"

"Well the truth hurts doesn't it"

P.A.T nodded and sat on Viv's bed motionless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Start of Chapter 7**

**Sorry for the loooong wait, I've been making many changes to this but it wouldn't work, so I just decided to go with the way I started it.**

P.A.T woke up the next morning at five am to talk to Zim.

P.A.T made sure his master was still fast asleep. He saw that she had the slept on top of a suitcase.

He opened the window and flew to Zim's house.

He knocked on the door.

He heard a few grunts but Zim opened the door.

"What!"

Zim had a waffle stuck to his forehead and Gir.

P.A.T screamed and ran.

Zim sighed and closed the door and muttered, "Forget it"

P.A.T then crashed into something, and everything went black for him.

The man stared at the little bear that crashed into him.

"What're you doing out here this early," he muttered.

He picked him up and carried him in his arms.

"I'll take you home with me; my daughter always wanted a pet. But if she doesn't want you, I'll take you; I'll name you, Ben"

He hummed a song all the way to his home.

He opened the door to his house and placed P.A.T on the sofa.

He made breakfast and waited for his daughter to wake up.

She came down two hours later.

"Dad! Have you seen my head band?"

"Umm" he wiped his hands on a wash cloth than hanged from his pocket.

"Honey, all your head bands are in your closet or in your box"

"Oh, okay, found it! Thanks dad!"

She came down stairs.

"Hey"

"Hello, Zita, I brought you a present"

Her face filled with excitement, "Is it another purple dress, cause I really need one'

"Nope" He picked up P.A.T and held him up to her face.

Zita stared at it.

_It looks so much like Varsity's bear, could it be? _

A smirk grew on her face.

"Thanks dad I love."

_This could be fun._

"So what are you going to name it?"  
>Zita shrugged, "what were you thinking?"<p>

"Ben"

Zita nodded, "Okay, he's name is Ben, I'm gonna make a few changes on how he looks"

She carried him up to her room and did some changes.

"Where is he?"  
>Viv looked under the bed.<p>

"P.A.T where are you?"

_Where could he have gone?_

Viv stood up and went to Varsity room.

She knocked on the door and Varsity opened it.

"Yeah?"

Varsity said leaving the door open and going to the mirror to put her hair in a pony tail.

"Have you seen P.A.T?"

Varsity shook her head, "Nope, he was with you the whole night"

Viv went downstairs.

"Hey Kim have you seen P.A.T?"

Kim shook her head, "No, but dear did the tea help you"

"What tea?"

"Never mind, ask Kent, but hurry, we are going to go and pick up Alison and my dad at the airport."

Viv hurried up stairs and bumped into Kent.

"Have you seen P.A.T?"

"Nope, but tell Varsity we'll be right back,"

Viv nodded and searched the whole house.

"Still haven't found him?"

"Nope"

Varsity grabbed a magazine. "Don't worry he'll turn up"

"He better"

Viv's phone then beeped.

_Your pet is with the one with purple hair named Zita._

_- T_

"Hey, isn't there a girl named Zita in our class?"

Varsity nodded.

"Viv took the magazine from Varsity's hands, do you know here she lives?"

Varsity took back the magazine, "No, I'm not a stalker"

Viv rolled her eyes, "I'm not saying that, just wondering"

Varsity shook her head, "Why do you need to know where she lives?"

Viv showed her the text.

Varsity looked down to her watch, "Well I have to go and meet dib at the park so we can get some evidence since we have a meeting on Monday. Do you need me to help, because I think I can cancel?"

Viv shook her head, "No, I can do this by myself,"

"You know you could as Zim to-"

But Viv was already out the door.

"Okay Dib so what're we going to do?"

"Umm, do you still have the pictures of Zim's house?"

Varsity took out her camera from her pocket.

"Yep, but is this enough, all we got was his house."

"Yes, they'll know here he lives, we'll surround him then we'll send him back where he came from or kill him right there on the spot"

He added a crazy laugh at the end.

Varsity nodded and raised an eyebrow, "… Nice vision Dib,"

"Thank you"

"Okay so what now,"

Dib had a smirk on his face, "leave that to me, you can go now, I need to get some more evidence"

Varsity hesitated, "… okay … I guess … but you're more weird than usual"

Varity got up to leave.

P.A.T awoke in a pink purple room.

_I don't remember master being into such colors._

Nobody was in the room so P.A.T decided to escape.

"Where am I?"

Before he left he looked at all the pictures, he saw a big glittery Z on the wall.

P.A.T shrugged and broke the window when he escaped.

P.A.T stopped behind a bush when he saw the man.

Once his footsteps where a light sound, he made a run for it crashing into his master.

"P.A.T! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere"

"It's a long story."

P.A.T climbed into Viv's bag and muttered "let's go home"

They then heard a sound and a creepy laugh behind a bush on the left of Viv.

Viv shrugged it off and walked home with P.A.T sound asleep in her bag, but little did she know he was eating her snickers bar.

"I'm home! I found P.A.T!"

Kent poked his head out from the kitchen.

"That's good,"

"Oh hello Viv"

Viv's eyes moved to a tall figure.

"Hi Mrs. Jones is it still?"

She smiled, and pulled her to a hug, "Oh Viv I've told you many times to call me Alison, and now I'm Mrs. Pequannock"

Viv nodded, "Okay Alison Pequannock, strange last name"

Alison laughed and gave her a peck on the forehead, "so where is my alien hunter"

"She's out with her Swollen Eyeball partner"

She nodded, "Ah so she joined a Swollen Eyeball company/"

Viv shrugged, "I don't know ask her"

"So are you two still fighting?"

"How'd you-"

"Kent told me the whole story honey"

Viv shrugged and took off her wig, "I don't know. We talked today, but I don't think so"

Alison nodded, "What about things with Zim"

"Ugh1 Don't even get me started on him"

"Honey you need to let bygones be bygones"

"But he broke my heart hard, Mrs. P"

Alison narrowed her eyes, "Okay sorry Alison,"

"Now Viv I know you loved Zim very much but honey let it go, it's been five years, isn't that long enough to be mad,"

"You know this conversation is starting to sound a lot like the one Varsity and I had"

"Well honey you knew that it's right to forgive, if Varsity forgave him for what he did, then why can' you?"

Viv shrugged, "Varsity's just a forgiving person, but if I was her I don' think I'd forgive Zim just yet"

"Even though he was responsible for Richards death, Varsity for gave him also after he killed that hamster thing too, so the point is, okay I forget the point but Viv, is Varsity can forgive Zim for doing something so gruesome and evil, you can too"

"I'm starting to get the feeling you're right. And you're sounding like my mom"

"I am sort of like your mom, Viv. So now what do you want to do"

"What I should've done years ago, forgive Zim"


	8. Chapter 8

"So when are you going to do it?"

Viv shrugged, "Tomorrow at school,"

Varsity smiled, "p what made you change your mind?"

"Alison talked to me about it, so I guess I came to my senses"

Varsity's smile grew wider, "good to hear that,"

"Also Varsity, I'm sorry for saying all those things to you, and you don't disgust me, you're sometimes annoying but you're like a sister to be, better than Tak ever was"

Varsity nodded, "Thanks, and I'm also sorry for calling you a sissy alien"

Viv raised an eyebrow, you didn't say that"

"I know but I was thinking it"

Viv rolled her eyes.

"Wait, about the mission T sent us here to do"

Then the window opened and a dark figure came into the light.

"Yes what about my mission"

Varsity gasped when she saw t.

T gave them both glares, "Well one you answer me!"

The two girls looked at each other.

"Umm we forgave Zim" Varsity muttered.

T's eyes darkened making them go a dark red.

"What! You two know that wasn't part of the plan! Idiots, I knew you wouldn't be able to complete the mission"

Then a flash came through the window.

"What was that?"

"A car's lights,"

T walked closer to Viv and Varsity, "if you two don't finish the mission and get me what I want you two will never bee seen again,"

"And"

She said looking at Varsity, "Your little friend too"

Varsity gasped, "No! You leave Dib alone"

"What about Zim" Viv muttered quietly.

"Zim? Why would I hurt my boyfriend?"

Viv and Varsity looked at each other with wide eyes, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! You're dating Zim"

Varsity let out a laugh, "nice an alien who can't even conquer this planet is dating the mighty Tallest royal assassin, very nice picture"

T growled.

Varsity stopped and looked down to the floor.

"Wait why are you dating Zim"

T shrugged, "I like an experiment"

Varsity laughed and looked at her directly in the eyes, "Liar! You're just using Zim aren't you?"

T smirked, "I will not stand here and listen to you accuse me of such things, maybe I am maybe I am not, that is none of your business"

"If you two don't get me what I want by Sunday before five AM you two better say good bye to your lives,"

"Wait that was never the deal, you said-"

T shushed Viv, "Oh Viv you still don't understand, I never promised you I'd keep my word."

Viv slapped her hand away, "And if I tell the Tallest what you're planning"

T chuckled, "Right, like the Tallest would ever listen to a rejected Invader, a backstabber"

"You know I chose not to invade that planet"

"Oh and why, oh yeah you fell for the enemy"

Viv stayed silent but T kept on going.

"but it didn't work out, he used you Viv, he manipulated you into showing who you were, leading them to come to Irk and to destroy it. Because of you Irk almost was destroyed and if it wasn't for me and Lee, we'd be enslaved by Mistikki, we'd be serving their every need"

"Uhh question … who are the Mistikki?"

Varsity said raising her hand.

"They are like witches, they each poses powers that could destroy anything in it's sight. They don't have green skin as you might think, they have pale red skin, and a huge nose, and black eyes with white, black, blonde, brown, or blue hair"

Varsity nodded.

"So if you two know what's best for you, you'd go and get me what I want"

T then disappeared.

Viv and Varsity looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?"

Varsity stared at herself in the mirror, even though she could hardly see herself.

"But the mirror is clean"

Varsity sighed and grabbed her binder and camera and headed out the door.

Varsity caught up with Viv. "so when you going to do it?"  
>Viv took a deep breath, "Today, after school."<p>

"Why not know?"

Viv shrugged, "because I don't think it's –"

"You're nervous"

"Yep"

"You'll be fine Viv, Zim will be happy that you finally forgave him"

"I know, I can't believe I was mad at him for so long"

They both laughed and hard a click and a flash.

"What was that?"

Viv shrugged, "You know I've been hearing that these past days."

"Weird"

"Today students, we need to pick a class president"

Zita raised her hand.

"But Ms. Bitters we already have a president"

Viv scoffed, "weren't you listening, she said class president, class!"

Zita glared and put down her hand.

"Now take out a piece of paper and write down who you nominate for class president"

"But what if you don't want to be class president" Sara asked.

"Well it's mandatory and there is no backing out"

Ms. Bitter collected the papers, "The top four nominees are Zita, Varsity, Zim, and Viv"

Iv stood up and smashed the desk.

"Alright who the heck voted for me!"

Everyone stayed quiet and shivered.

One person raised their hand and Viv attacked.

"she should be disqualified, she's hurting a student"

Zita said.

Ms. Bitters shrugged, "eh"

"Well I don't care if I have to I'm not doing it" Varsity said crossing her arms.

"You have to, it's mandatory"

"Well I don't wanna"

Ms. Bitters then appeared over Varsity's desk, "you go sit in the desk of DOOM! And I don't want to hear one word from you. Got it!"

"Got it sir! I mean ma'am …"

Varsity got out of her seat and sat down in the desk 'O DOOM.

"Eww, who chewed gum here"

"Back to the lesson as you see this world is doomed. The society will eventually fall apart and everyone will go crazy …"

Varsity ignored Ms. Bitters and felt her stomach hurting.

The pain wouldn't go away.

Varsity clenched her stomach.

"Are you okay Varsity?"

She looked up to see Dib, "not really Dib, my stomach hurts for some reason"

Varsity then saw Viv hiding behind a trash can watching Zim.

Varsity walked over, "Stalker much"

Viv jumped and slapped her arm.

"Oww!"

"Sorry I didn't know it was you"

"Oww, that really hurts. Why are you looking at Zim from afar, you can just suck it up and go talk to him."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Look who's with him"

Varsity looked to see T.

"What is she doing here?"

Viv shrugged, "how should I know.

"Go talk to her" Viv said pushing Varsity out to the open.

"No! Why me?"

"She scares me"

"Well she scares me too!"

They both pushed each other not knowing they were getting closer to the table.

"You talk to her!"

"No you talk to her!"

"You!"

"You"

"Uhh, guys"

They both stopped and see Zim giving them the weird eye.

T stared at them.

Varsity gave a nervous smile.

"… Is that my name I hear? Coming"

Viv pulled her arm. "I didn't hear-"

But Varsity broke away and ran out of the cafeteria.

Leaving Viv standing there.

"Uhh, I hear my name too … bye"

Viv ran after her.

Gaz watched them both run.

"What's up with them?"

She looked at Zim and T.

"Who's that?"

Gaz sighed, "Oh crud, I' talking to myself, I'm turning into Dib!"

"Okay I need to stop"

"Stop what?" Dib asked setting his tray down.

Gaz screamed and ran out. "This is madness!"

Dib raised an eyebrow, "what was that all- oh pudding!"

T then passed by, he noticed her green skin. "Alien"

The bell rang and everyone ran out the room. Some jumped out of the window, one go stuck.

Dib waited for Varsity.

"Hey Dib, is the meeting right now?"

Dib nodded, "well in fifteen minutes, I just need to do something I'll be right back, I'll meet you at the meeting."

"Okay,"

Viv waited for Zim.

"Zim! Hey!"

Zim stopped smiled the covered his face, "Don't hit me"

Viv pulled down his arms, 'Don't worry I'm not going to hit you I just came to- ahhh!"

Soon they both where trapped in a bag.

"What the heck!"

Varsity waited for Dib.

The crowd was getting impatient and the agents were sending her glares.

"I'm sure Dib is getting here" she said into the microphone.

Dib then appeared hauling a big sack. "You're late! Why do you have a trash bag with you"

"It's not why, it's what's inside"

Varsity gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

Dib threw the bag into a chained sell covered by a black blanket.

"Okay, umm I'm agent Chiperfly. That's Agent Mothman and we have proof of aliens"

The audience then started talking at once.

"Hey! It's true we got pictures."

"Oh really! Of what a chicken attacking a lady"

"Okay it was a bird"

"Anyways, we have pictures of the house"

Varsity placed the pictures of Zim's house.

They awed.

"And I have pictures of two aliens in disguise and out of disguise"

Varsity froze. "What!"

Dib then showed a picture of Viv in disguise carrying P.A.T. "That Agents, is her robot,"

"No no no, it's a bear and he is human" Varsity said panicking into the mic.

Dib moved her from the mic and showed Viv in alien form.

"No no no! Costume! It's a costume"

Dib ignored her.

"And I have the aliens here in this very room."

"What?" Varsity yelled staring at dib.

"Please don't tell me they are in that cage"

Dib removed the cover and showed Zim and Viv.

He grabbed a bottle of water and threw it at them.

"Ah it burns!"

Varsity gasped and grabbed the bottle of water from Dib's hands and threw it.

She tried to block them. "No no, these aren't real they are just paid actors"

"Hey you girl move!"

"These are real aliens trying to invade our planet, and I Dib membrane, agent Mothman has stopped them with the help of my partner Varsity Jones, Agent Chiperfly."

Viv and Zim glared at Varsity. "You helped him"

"Not entirely, I didn't know he'd actually capture you, I had no idea he know you were"

Viv growled. "Once Zim get out of here so help me I'll"

Zim pulled Viv back from trying to choke Varsity.

They both then started to argue and the press started to take picture of them. One of Zim and Viv, on of Viv pulling Varsity's hair. Another with Viv pounding on Zim, and another of Zim pulling her back and another of them both fighting.

Agent Darkbootie then came up to them.

"Very impressive work Mothman"

Dib bowed, "Thank you sir"

Dib pulled Varsity over.

"Also you two work very well together"

"They aren't real you know" varsity said shaking.

"Of course they are"

The agents, Dib and Varsity all took a picture.

Everyone was smiling but Varsity who barely appeared in the picture.

Note: It doesn't stop there! Varsity discovers a secret her family was hiding from her. And what will happen to Zim and Viv? Will Viv hate Varsity for ever? What will t do? Will varsity stay mad at Dib for exposing her friends? Most questions answered in the net chapter. The story is almost coming to an end! Can you believe it?


	9. Chapter 9

T glared at the newspaper. Aliens are Real! Said the headline.

"That stupid human-boy, he'll pay"

"Randy come here!"

A tall figure appeared.

"What now?"

T glared, "Start the ship, we are going to earth"

Everyone stood around Dib admiring him.

"Wow Dib, you were right"

They kept on saying.

Varsity passed by rolling her eyes.

"Hey Varsity!" called out Dib.

"Don't talk to me"

She muttered as she entered the building.

"Wow you really ticked her off" Gaz said.

"She'll come around" Dib said walking into the building with the crowd in back of him.

Gaz rolled her eyes and followed.

"Today class we have a new student, this is Tess not you sit where Zim used to sit"

Varsity took one look at her and gasped. "No"

Tess smirked. "Happy to see me" she said with a snicker.

Varsity's mouth hanged open.

"what are you doing here?"

"Getting what I want, since you are useless to me, I'll be taking you and your little friend for a little joy ride"

Varsity opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"See I knew this would happen, I told you both not to associate wity any of these people, these are the enemies Varsity, they are the aliens, and humans can't be trusted"

"I'm human"

Tess snickered. "Oh honey, no you're not"

Varsity faced front and thought about it.

When recess came Varsity was the last to leave since she had to stay back and clean the chalk board as her punishment for speaking when not called on.

"I'm done Ms. Bitters"

She shooed her away.

"I've been waiting for you"

Varsity groaned when she saw Tess standing there with Randy.

Varsity walked past them, "I'm not in the mood"

"What's her problem?" muttered Randy.

"Her prince charming turned out not to be a … prince" she said loud enough for Varsity to hear.

She turned, "Dib is just a friend, or at least I thought he was"

Tess snickered, "oh honey, we both know you want to be more than friends"

"You don't know that"

Randy rolled his eyes, 'It's Tess who you are talking to, and she knows everything"

"I wasn't talking to you,"

"Well now you are"

Varsity rolled her eyes.

"Enough small talk, Randy grab her"

"He's not going to- oh my"

Randy carried her over his shoulder, "put me down! Put me down!"

"What about the other one?"

Tess walked the other way, "leave that to me, in the meanwhile lock her up in the cell, the strong one"

Randy nodded, "yes sir"

Randy threw Varsity in the cage.

Varsity moaned in pain, "I'm gonna feel that in the morning"

Tess soon returned and threw Dib into the cage.

"Hey! For that you're not getting my autograph"

Tess scoffed, "Why would I want an autograph from a stupid human!" she snapped giving him a glare.

Tess shut the door and they were off.

Varsity turned away from Dib and pulled out her iPod.

Varsity opened her eyes, "varsity, wake up, we stopped"

Varsity got up, "huh? Wha-"

Randy carried the cage out and soon dropped it once Tess ordered him to.

Randy took off the cover and they both stared wide eyed as they saw Tess holding a laser gun.

Back with Zim and Viv:

Zim was tapping his foot.

Viv screamed, "Stop!"

"Jus stop"

Zim sighed, "Okay"

Zim then moved closer to Viv, "sp what were you going to tell me back before we got captured"

"oh I was going to-" Viv's face then turned bright red.

"Are you blushing?" Zim asked with a smile.

Viv stood, 'no no,"

"C'mon just say it"

"I'll tell you once I get some food and get Varsity's little head and rip it from her body"

"Viv calm down, it wasn't her fault"

Viv rolled her eyes, "yea right, I bet you she's on that stupid TV show she watches"

"Viv Varsity was just as shocked as everyone when they saw us"

Viv didn't budge, "I don't care Zim! She betrayed me! And I'll hate her forever"

Zim snickered, "that's what you said when we broke up"

Viv groaned, "Don't remind me"

Back with Tess, Dib and Varsity.

Tess laughed and out down the laser gun, "ha! You both should have seen your faces"

Varsity and Dib looked at her as if she was crazy because she is.

"You are one crazy alien"

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it"

"watch it human-boy" she said sending him a glare.

"You're a sick sick alien"

Varsity covered his mouth, "Dib don't get her angry, even though it is true"

He nodded and she sat down.

Tess set down the laser gun.

"I'll be back, and don't even think about escaping"

"Don't worry we won't"

Dib raised and eyebrow, "We wont?"

"Yes Dib we won't" she said with a wink.

As soon as Tess was gone Varsity tried fitting through the bars.

"Varsity you're not going to fit."

"yes I will oomph"

Varsity slipped through the bars and landed on the floor. She moaned in pain. "Oww"

Varsity got up and grabbed the keys that hanged on a hook.

"This is just to easy"

"whoa!"

Varsity soon found herself upside down and in a net. A not fell on her face. "Ha! You can't out smart me, I have a superior mind compared to your poo brain" Varsity read. "Hey I have not such thing of poo brain"

Dib rolled his eyes, "You know that sentence makes no sense what so ever"

Varsity glared and managed to get one foot un-tied.

TWO DAYS LATER!

At school.:

"Hey where's Tess, Varsity and Dib?" asked one kid. The other kid shrugged.

Back with Dib and Varsity!

Tess entered with Randy behind her carrying a sack. "Throw them all into the cage"

He threw the sack in and followed Tess.

Gaz, Zim, and Viv soon appeared.

Varsity's eyes grew wide and screamed.

Viv soon tackled.

"whoa whoa whoa!"

Dib and Zim tried pulling Viv off of Varsity while Gaz watched.

"Gaz help us! She's very strong!" Zim yelled, but Viv pushed him away.

Gaz rolled her eyes and pulled off Viv.

Zim and Dib breathed heavily.

Dib the moaned as he touched his eye, "Aww she punched me in the eye"

Zim violently coughed, "I'd laugh but it'll hurt my throat"

"Man Viv, you're strong"

"But not as strong as me" Gaz retorted.

Soon the room grew dark and they soon landed on the floor.

A wide screen filled the room with light.

Tess was shown in the screen smiling.

"Hello my little demons"

"I'm no demon"

"Speak for yourself" Gaz muttered. They all looked at her and looked back at Tess.

"Well I think it's time secrets are revealed, don't you think?"

"I guess' they all said, but Varsity who said, "No I think-"

"Shut it blondie"

"I'm not blonde"

"Anyways, let's start with you Zim"

"Zim killed Richard Jones"

Varsity looked down to her shoes while Zim had beads of sweat running down his neck.

"Also Viv, Zim cheated on you with me"

Viv opened her mouth, "what?"

"Dib and Gaz, you father lied to you, your mother isn't dead she is alive and living with you long lost sister"

"What? But dad wouldn't lie to us, would he/" Gaz asked looking at Dib.

"Varsity, you are not human, you are not even Alison's daughter, you are Mary Ventura's daughter. Also you are a vampire, and your name isn't Emily River Varsity Jones"

Varsity stared at Tess, "what do you mean? I am Alison's daughter"

"No your not, here take a look at your birth certificate"

A piece of paper soon appeared in Varsity's hands.

"Parents of Valerie V. Ventura, Mary Ventura and Jake Delgado'

Varsity stared at the paper in disbelief. "no no" she muttered quietly.

She stuffed the paper in her pocket.

"Take me home"

"Viv-"

"I said take me home!'

Tess obeyed, "fine"

She teleported Varsity to her doorstep.

"Here we go,"

NOTE: chapter 9 is done! YAYY It took me like three days to finish this chappie Anyways turns out Varsity Jones is really Valerie Ventura. Also where are Dib and Gaz's mother and long lost sister, and why did Prof. Membrane lie to his own kids? Find out in the next chapter of New Partner!


	10. Chapter 10

Varsity took a deep breath and opened the door.

Alison came running towards her but Varsity moved away.

"Honey what's wrong"

Varsity stared at the floor, "Have you been keeping secrets from me/"

"… no"

Varsity took another deep breath and showed her the paper. "Then explain this"

Alison's face turned grim. "Where did you get that?"

"Explain this"

Alison sighed angrily, "Emily River Jones tell me where you got that paper"

"No, I want you to tell me why this says my name is Valerie Ventura and why I am the daughter of Mary Ventura and Jake Delgado."

"Emily I will speak about this go to your room"

"No tell me-"

"Go to your room now!"

Varsity sighed angrily and ran up the stairs.

Kent came down stairs, "what's the matter with Varsity?"

"She found her birth certificate Kent, and now she knows"

"I'll go talk to her"

Kent walked up the stairs and knocked on his sister's door.

"Varsity, open up,"

He heard an angry sigh and the door flew open.

"What Kent!"

"Wow cool down Var, I came to talk to you"

Varsity crossed her arms, "Fine talk"

Kent sighed and scratched his head, "I remember when you were little, about five years old, you'd look at me and say Kent why do you have black hair and blue eyes, while I have blonde hair and green eyes?"

Varsity nodded replaying the memory in her head.

"And I'd say I don't know, you'd go ask mom and she would never give you the real answer, she'd change the subject, then it'll be out of your mind"

Varsity stared at Kent, "And I remember grandma wouldn't like to ask mom why you were so blonde and green eyed, she'd stare at you and look at dad and mom, I remember she once asked mom if she had an affair with someone else, she'd say no, but the real story was that mom and dad found you and saved you from a burning building"

"At that time, the day they found you, their daughter disappeared , my sister disappeared, she was one just like you, in memory of Ebony Jones, they took you in and named you Emily, her middle name"

"They tried to find your real parents, but no one ever saw them again after that"

"But then how did you guys know I was a vampire"

Kent chuckled, "I figured it out first, I remember when you were three and you scrapped your knee you didn't cry and you licked your own blood, at first I found it cool, but mom didn't think so, dad was a doctor and he gave you a blood test, nothing appeared on the paper but a red dot. It meant vampire, so he checked again and again but it came out the same, so we didn't let you taste blood anymore, your fangs looked small, they'd grow if you even had the taste of blood. You then stared sucking on shades of red, we'd give you an apple but you'd just suck the red and the apple would be gray and moldy."

"Mom didn't want to tell you till you were older and you'd understand, but you found out in your own. How did you find out"

Varsity shook of that subject, "Umm didn't you guys search for Ebony?"

"We did but nobody knew nothing, till this day no one has seen her"

Varsity nodded, "Well I'm gonna start packing"

"Why?"

"I'm going to search for my real mom Kent, find out why I was in that building why she left me, I need answers,"

"Alison can talk you them"

She shook her head, "no Kent, I need to hear them from her"

Kent left leaving Varsity packing her bags.

_Okay Ebony Jones, Mary Ventura, I need to find these people, I at least need to fill that void in Alison's life once I leave, might as well find Ebony. Now Mary Ventura, My mother, how am I going to find her?_

Varsity frowned and sighed, "What's the point? She's a vampire how am I going to find my vampire mother?"

"I need help from an expert paranormal investigator."

Varsity then groaned, "Dib"

Prof. Membrane opened the door to find Varsity standing there with a checkered backpack, a black hat, green scarf, goggles, and little pocket knife which was hid in her sleeve.

"Hi, is Dib home? Or Gaz?"

"Yes actually they arrived a few minutes ago, angry at me."

"Oh can I see them?"

"Yes they are in the backyard."

Varsity nodded thanked him and ran out to the backyard.

"but why would he lie to us?" Gaz asked with her arms crossed waiting for Dib to answer.

He shrugged.

"Hey guys, I need your help"

Dib stepped back, "Don't drink my blood"

Gaz rolled her eyes, "You're such a baby Dib,"

"If didn't drink your blood before what makes you think I'll drink it now!"  
>"She's got a point, if I was her I would have done it the first time you'd say a word."<p>

Dib sent her glare. Gaz gave him a smile showing her teeth and hissed.

"So is it true?" Dib asked.

Varsity gave him a confused look the sighed, "oh … yea, I came here to see if you could help me find her"

Dib stayed silent, "unless you two are still mad at your dad"

"I don't know Varsity-"

"I could help you guys find your mother and sister, if you help … me"

Gaz and Dib gave a look then nodded. "We're in"

Varsity smiled "Okay but where do we start?"

"Oh yeah, well we tried" Gaz said quickly heading for the door but Dib stopped her, "Let's start at that burning building, you know where your dad found you"

"Yeah"

"It's in Las Vegas!" Dib exclaimed waving his arms around. "We'll never get there in time; it'll take forever to get there!"

Varsity rolled her eyes, "it takes only a few hours Dib"

"How are we even going to get there?"

Gaz then smiled, "Tak's ship"

"let me drive1" Gaz kept on yelling trying to push Dib off the wheel.

"No I'm driving"

Gaz and Dib slapped each other trying to get the wheel.

Varsity stared at them both, "yep you two are totally related!"

Varsity got annoyed after three hours of them yelling and slapping.

"Okay STOP! Look where here"

Dib was the first to get, well he got pushed out by Gaz.

"You two are so lucky I didn't kill you"

"I don't feel lucky" Gaz retorted stepping on Dib's back.

"Aagh!"

"C'mon guys, we need to start looking"

Dib got up and crushed off the dirt. "Where do we start?"

'Umm" Varsity tapped her foot, "Look for someone that looks like an older version of me I guess"

"And if that doesn't work?" Gaz asked looking at all of the people.

"Ask if they know Mary Ventura"

"I'm with Varsity!" Gaz exclaimed.

"What why do you get varsity?"

"Because he's my best friend!"

"She's my friend too"

"She was my friend first!"

Varsity removed her hand from Gaz's grip, and took out something from her bag.

"Don't worry Dib, I brought someone who could help you"

Soon two things jumped out. "It's me!"

"Dang" Dib said with a groan.

Gaz laughed and nudged Dib, "Good luck with them"

P.A.T and Gir stared blankly at Dib,

"You got a big head" P.A.T commented pointing at Dib.

Gir shrieked out with laughter making P.A.T bang his head with a banana he had in his hand.

Gaz laughed along and pointed at Dib, "this is such a sweet train wreck!"

"C'mon Gaz" Varsity said pulling along Gaz.

"Wait I want to see this" Gaz said pulling back to where dib was trying to calm down P.A.T and Gir. "Gaz if you don't focus you'll get P.A.T and Gir, and Dib will go with me"

Gaz stopped. "Let's get started"

Varsity and Gaz ran around searching for Mary Ventura, or anyone who knew her.

"Hey you1" Gaz yelled attacking a guy stop. "Do you know Mary Ventura?"

He turned aound, "Maybe I do what's it ya!"

"Answer yes or no"

"And what if I don't"

Gaz got infuriated and attacked.

"Gaz! Gaz get off him!"

Varsity tried pulling her off before anyone called the cops.

Gaz ripped off bits of his hair.

The guy looked at Varsity; he then said something and ran.

"Freak" Gaz said getting out of Varsity's grip.

"What's wrong with you?"

"The guy was getting all smart talky with me I had to jump him"

Varsity sighed, "but in public Gaz, you're gonna get us banned from coming here"

'I wouldn't mind, why would like to come here anyway, party? Get drunk? No thank you that's for loners idiots and alcoholics"

Varsity rolled her eyes.

Dib had an angry face on. Gir was hanging from his head, and P. wrapped himself around his leg.

But he didn't let that stop him from asking.

One girl gave him a weird look, "what's with the green dog and bear?"

Dib sighed, "Long story. But do you guys know Mary Ventura by any chance?"

The girl laughed, "Know her? Ha! She's my mother. Why you asking."

The girl next to her glared and placed her hand over her mouth, "Don't tell Him!" She looked at Dib with a cross look, "Why do you need to know how she is?"

"Oh you see my friend just found out she is her daughter"

The girl mumbled something and looked at the girl.

"So she finally decided to come and search for us huh?" said a guy next to them.

"well her parents didn't tell her, well she found out on her own."

The guy rolled his eyes, "whatever"

The girl in back of him slapped his head, "Don't say that Aaron!"

Aaron gave a growl and glared, "Don't hit me Sam!" Sam rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue"

Sam looked at Dib, "I'm sorry who are you again?"

"I'm Dib, I'm Varsity's friend, and these are … her … pets?"

'Who's Varsity?" the Gir that gave Dib the cross look said.

"she's Valerie I guess…"

Sam jumped and clapped her hands, "Yay! My little sister is found! Aren't you guys happy?"

She looked at them, "Chrissy?"

Chrissy removed her sister's hand. "yep, finally a sister my age!"

Sam looked at the little one with white and blue hair, "Marie?"

Marie shrugged and gave a huff. Aaron and Marie crossed their arms.

"So … you two aren't happy Valerie is back?"

Chrissy raised hr hand with a goofy smile, "I am!"

"wait but you are all blonde" Dib blurted out.

Aaron stood up, "what you got a problem with that!"

Db sank down, "no no, no I was just saying, because Varsity had orange hair"

"yeah that's because she looks more like mom and Juni,"

"Where is she?" Sam asked looking around.

"She's with my sister, let me just contact her"

Sam nodded, "Okay, I'll go get Juni and the others!"

Varsity glared at Gaz who ate a pizza pocket.

"I can't believe you bought that pizza pocket … WITH MY MONEY!"

Gaz shrugged taking a bite, "well you shouldn't have lend me you wallet"

"I didn't give you my wallet"

"Eh!" Gaz said munching on the pizza pocket.

Varsity sighed, "We've walked fifteen miles and nothing!"

She then heard da beep.

Varsity answers her phone. "Yeah Dib?"

"I found people who know Mary Ventura, turns out they are her daughters and son"

"really? Where are you?"

"Umm by the tattoo shop and ice-cream shop."

"Okay's we'll meet you there"

Varsity grabbed Gaz's arm. "C'mon Dib found someone, it's by the tattoo parlor she paced the five minutes ago.

Gaz dropped her pizza pocket. "AWWW! You owe me a pizza pocket!"

Varsity ignored her and ran dragging Gaz.

Dib stood there with a nervous smile while P.A.T and Gir were poking each other with a stick.

"Poke!"

"Nuh uh1 I poke you back!"

"POOOk!"

"POOKYYYY"

They both burst out laughing making Dib's eyes twitch.

Aaron stared at Dib with a disgusted look on his face, "Dude pull up your pants"

"Huh?" Dib looked down to see Gir pulled down his pants.

"hey!" Dib pulled them up quickly before Gir pulled them again.

"This better be true Sam"

"It is true! Right Aaron?"

Aaron shrugged, 'I guess"

Chrissy elbowed him in the ribs, "Be happy or I'll destroy you!"

"I'm older than you"

'yeah by one stupid tiny little year!"

P.A.T and Gir then screamed waving their arms around running around Dib. "Varsity and Gaz HERRE! Lalalalala"

Gir pulled Dib's pants down again and ran towards varsity.

"Wow Dib pull up the pants no one and I mean no one wants to see the junk in your trunk"

Varsity picked up Gir and walked over and let out a scream. Dib pulled up his pants again with his face red.

Gir gave him a giggle and hanged on to varsity's neck, while P.A.T climbed back into the back pack.

"Oooh a pizza pocket I eat it!"

Gaz's eyes went BIG, "hey that's my pizza pocket!"

Gaz took Varsity's bag and fought with P.A.T.

"GIVE ME!"  
>"NO FINDERS KEEPERS LOSERS IS YOU PURPLE LADY!"<p>

Varsity sighed, "Gaz don't rip my bag, if you do I swear"

Dib grabbed Varsity and made her look at Sam, Aaron, Chrissy, Juni, Marie and others.

"Hi"

Chrissy and Sam squealed and hugged Varsity.

"Oh man it's so glad to finally see you again Valerie!" Sam said with tears rolling down her cheek.

Chrissy nodded her head as well and cried.

"hey let me see her" cried out a guy with a smile on his face. They moved and cried on each others shoulders, "Hey I'm Rex, your twin"

Varsity smiled, "I'm … just call me Varsity, I grew up with that name"

Rex nodded and two boys stared at her, "wow so this is the legendary Valerie huh?"

Varsity nodded, "In the flesh … I guess!"

One girl smiled and gave her a bear hug, "Hi I'm Ann!"

"and these two are teddy and Nick"

The kid that had orange hair stepped up, "I'm Nick"

The blonde haired kid flipped his hair, "teddy'

Teddy and Ann looked at Juni.

Juni stood there staring at Varsity.

"Valerie? Is that really you?"

Varsity nodded, "I guess"

"if you don't believe it I say take a blood test1"

"We can't idiot our blood isn't like humans!"

"Oh yah we are vam-"

"TEDDY!"

"Don't worry, they know" Varsity said.

"How do you know they are not going to turn on us?" Marie asked.

Juni rolled her eyes, "Marie, these humans are the least of our worries, the greater enemy is the ones from above"

Gaz and Dib looked at her, "God?" Gaz asked.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "No the aliens, the Irken and Piraguas race to be exact"

Varsity froze, 'the irken race?"

"yeah, those Irks keep on stealing our weapons, that stupid Irken invader Tess always sends someone to steal our weapons"

Dib and P.A.T looked at Varsity, "Tess?"

Ann nodded, "yeah she's got blond hair and green skin, stupid alien doesn't know good disguise."

Dib chuckled, "You should meet Zim, he's stupid as well much more"

"Zim's not stupid!" Gaz exclaimed. Everyone looked at her she looked away. "I'm gonna get an ice-cream"

Varsity started breathing fast, "t-t-t-ess she …"

Dib noticed Varsity's odd breathing. "We know Tess; she made me and my friend look for the WGGTY"

Dib gasped "The Won Gun Gin Tron Yavota!"

Aaron groaned, "It's not pronounced that way Kim or whatever your name is"

Gir and P.A.T giggled, "He said Kim"

"That's a girl's name!"

"SHH!" Marie yelled.

"My names Dib!"

"Whatever!"

"Okay so you're telling me you were helping an invader find our weapon!"

"I didn't know! Don't make me feel bad!

"Tess threatened to kill varsity and my master if they didn't get her the weapon!" P.A.T said.

"Master?" Marie asked looking at Juni.

"he's a SIR UNIT! You are friends with the Irken race!"

"So? They aren't bad,"

"They almost destroyed our planet! Trying to enslave us all!"

"You guys have a home planet?"

Teddy nodded, "yep, Vampira"

"That's a stupid name"

"What?"

"He said that is a stupid name" P.A.T said trying to bite leg.

Aaron stood, "You wanna know what's a stupid name for a planet Earth, what kind a name is that"

Dib ran to hide behind Varsity.

'Okay before you try and kill my friend I want to know if I could see Mary"

"No Varsity I think we should go back home, our parents must be looking for us" Dib muttered.

"Dib I'm not leaving till I see her"

"Well you wasted your time, she's not here" Juni said walking away.

'What do you mean she's not here? I didn't come all this way just to be told she isn't here"

"Well to bad, go back and be a human"

"Juni" Sam called out but everyone was following her, except Sam, Chrissy, and Rex.

Varsity sighed and turned around, "c'mon P.A.T, Gir let's go home, Dib go get Gaz, I'll be waiting in the ship"

"varsity are you okay?" Gaz asked.

"no, Gaz. Just leave me alone,"

Gaz nodded, "dib let me drive"

"No, I'm driving"

Soon they both started fighting and then the ship stopped.

"AWW GAZ YOU ROKE IT!"  
>"ME? THAT WAS YOU!<br>Varsity sighed and stuffed her head into her bag.

Varsity carried P.A.T and Gir into the house.

She walked in to see them surrounding someone.

"hey I'm home"

They looked up to see her and she gasped. "Who's that?" varsity asked looking at the girl sitting next to Alison.

"This is Ebony, honey Kim found her"

Varsity looked at her, she looked so much like Alison, the black hair the blue eyes.

Varsity nodded, "Mhmm I can see I'm easy to replace"

Varsity ran up to her room and locked herself in there.

"Varsity Open this door right now"

"NO! Go and hangout with your daughter,"

"Emily River Jones you open this door this instant!

Varsity grabbed two more suitcases and started throwing in clothes.

"What are you doing? P.A.T asked peeking out from the bag.

"I'm packing,"

"Where we going?"

"Zim's house"

Varsity grabbed a few more things.

She looked over her shoulder, "goodbye"

Varsity jumped out the window and headed for Zim's house.

Varsity took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Well well I knew you'd come here"

Varsity gasped roping her bags.

"Tess?"

NOTE: Man this chapter is long took me a long time to decide how'll I'll end it. Not meaning that this is the last chapter.

You think you're RED-y for my rhymes; you'll soon be GREEN as envious limes!

I see you're not YELLOW, fellow; but I don't wanna make you BLUE, so get a clue.

Or PUR-pull the pull the plug before you played or I'll ORANGE a rainbow on your parade!

Does anybody know here this is from, if you watch Cartoon network or now Pendleton Ward you'd know!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTAH ELEVEN WHOO THE BIG ONE ONE!**

The figure walked into the light and chuckled to reveal …

"No, it's Randy"

Varsity let out a big sigh, "Oh … wait ... did she send you here … I have lethal weapons with me in my bag if you get close!"

Randy rolled his eyes, "You mean P.A.T and Gir?"

"…. Yes"

Randy stepped forward to turned on the lighted, "Well I'm not here to hurt you, I ditched Tess so she might be on her way to look for me"

Varsity closed the door and set the bag on the floor letting P.A.T and Gir crawl out.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked around and looked at Varsity, "I'm here to warn you about Tess, she's going to kill you-"

"Yeah I know she said that if we don't get that weapon she'll me and Viv yeah I know"

"Well then … anyways you need to warn Juni"

"You know Juni?" Varsity asked.

He nodded as if it were totally obvious, "yeah we dated you know"

Varsity cringed, "Okay I did not need to know that. But you can go and tell her yourself, I don't really think she likes me that much"

Randy nodded, "okay, peace! Oh and if Tess comes by tell her I went back to irk, she's thinking of starting the invasion on Wednesday maybe"

Varsity nodded, even though she wasn't paying attention she was staring at the monkey painting, _That's a really creepy monkey eek it's weird looking like a chimp … like my mum … ohh bad joke, dang it when did I even start doing your mum jokes anyways?_

"Varsity? Did you hear me?"

"Your mum heard you" Varsity the mentally slapped her self. Her face turned red. Randy raised an eyebrow, "what?"

Varsity looked away and turned around, "Nothing, stupid …"

Varsity let out a big sigh as soon as he was gone. _Why did I .. man I'm stupid …_

Varsity made herself some popcorn and watched the Angry Monkey show since Gir wouldn't let her change the channel. Every time she'd reach for the control Gir would shriek. "Let me check the time!" he'd shriek. Varsity sighed, "Fine!"

A knock then came at the door.

Varsity handed the popcorn to the two robots on the floor. "Here knock yourselves out"

She opened the door to find Gaz. "How did you-"

Gaz entered without Varsity saying she can.

Varsity sighed, "Come in" she closed the door and sat back down she reached for the popcorn but Gir shirked.

Varsity cringed and brought her knees close to her and looked at Gaz. "what's up?'

"Ummm…" Gaz was nervous, varsity could tell.

"What Gaz? Tell me"

"Umm, I need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else."

"Okay" varsity said nodding.

"Will you swear on your life?"

Varsity raised an eyebrow, "Swear on my life … hmm why not yea"

Gaz took a deep breath, "I like Zim"

Varsity nodded then looked back at the TV. "I know"

Gaz gasped, "How did you know?"

"It's pretty simple Gaz, I just had that feeling, at first I thought you were just being nice you know defending him, but then I read between the lines"

"You're weird"

"So is your mum" Varsity retorted.

Gaz rolled her eyes, "Don't even mention that word around me"

'What wor- ohh right"

"What are you doing you here?"

"What? I got no where else to go,"

Gaz nodded, "what about where you used to live?"

Varsity sighed, "Nope, they found the daughter they lost, why would they even want me"

"So, how did you guys get back?"

"You know that guy Randy, he helped me and Dib escape but I don't know if Tess sent Zim and Viv back to the prison or took them back with her."

Varsity nodded, "So Gaz, when did you start liking Zim" she asked with a sly grin.

Gaz blushed; she gave a dry laugh, and mumbled.

"Sorry didn't hear you" Varsity said with the grin still on her face.

"When you and me went to the park! Remember?"

Varsity nodded, "Oh yeah, before we bought those pig hats, I remember, you blushed when Zim's shoulder touched yours! That's right"

"SHHH don't say it so loud!"

"Please like anybody would hear me, it's not like the word would spread. Oh wait they found out Zim is an alien they'll say Gaz is in love with an alien … who's old"

"Did you know Zim is like one year older than me,"

"So … he's like Dib's age?"

Varsity stared with a blank look, "how old is Dib?"

"He's the same age as you"

Varsity looked at Gaz moving her head to the right, "He's 10?"

"He's 11. You're 10?"

Varsity nodded, "yeah did you not know that, but I'm turning eleven on October 3rd so"

"Okay so you're one year older than me?"

She nodded, 'wow learned something new"

"So how old is Zim?"

"He's … eleven"

Gaz raised an eyebrow, "why did you pause before you said eleven?"

"I" Varsity looked away, "didn't … pause"

Gaz got up, "yes you did, and you just did it right now"

Varsity hid her head under her sleeve, "No I … DON'T JUDGE ME!"

Gaz rolled her eyes, "Whatever, well I got to go; I need to get there before Dib realizes I left"

'Kay! Peace!" Varsity exclaimed snagging popcorn when Gir wasn't looking.

Gaz turned around, "You better not tell anyone Varsity, if you do I'll kill you"

Varsity laughed, "Oh Gaz … I'd like to see you try, I'm a vampire dude, you can't kill me"

"Stake to the heart, sunshine, holy water"

Varsity gave her a glare, "I won't tell anyone, get out, you're scaring me"

Gaz gave an evil laughter, "But remember this, I'll be watching you while you sleep, everywhere you turn I'll be there ... Watching …"

Varsity stuck out her tongue, "leave already Gaz, you freaking me out, you're like a stalker Gaz, you're a stalker, a crazy stalker who'll probably kill those who tell secrets"

"I haven't even killed anyone"

"Also! Tell the secret and I'll tell the whole school about the thing"

Varsity shrugged wiping away a strand of hair, "What thing"

Gaz smirked playing with the doorknob, "You know the drawing and what you wrote in your diary and of your crush…"

Varsity gave a baby face, "You read my diary? Dang it!"

She looked down to her shirt, and mumbled something.

Gaz then closed the door and Varsity quickly pulled out her diary, and groaned, "Dang it! She broke the lock"

Varsity put the diary down and pouted, "now I'm scared to go to sleep"

Varsity laid in the dark, shivering. _Man I'm scared, I couldn't even close the window, what if somebody tries to sneak in and steals ,,,, why what would they steel maybe m Ipod wait no it's in my pocket. Maybe Gir, hmm, or P.A.T, or my necklace. Dang it how did Zim sleep at night!_

Varsity sighed and turned over and looked down to see Gir sleeping the popcorn bowl, and P.A.T in the backpack.

Varsity let out w whimper and looked at the windows, thinking something will pop out. She then saw a shadow and it was coming in.

Varsity's eye grew wide and screamed.

She opened her eyes and looked around, "That was a dream!"

Varsity breathed heavily and looked at the window again. Varsity then got up when she saw a hand. "Oh please tell me this is a dream inside of as dream!"

Varsity quietly walked over to the window and looked but nothing. _Phew see Varsity that was just you imagination, man glad there's no psycho out the window waiting for me to go back to sleep to kill me. Man I'm such a- AAAHH!_

A face was soon staring at her an she stopped once she realized who it was she opened the window, "Dib? What the heck dude you scared the living spirit out of me, I almost peed my pants! What is wrong with you!'

He rolled his eyes, "Can I come in?"

Varsity stared at him, "No! You scared me! You psycho"

He held up a folder, "I found something of my mother and yours"

"Which one, my biological mother or my legal mother?"

"Biological mother"

Varsity sighed, "Come in'

He handed her the folder, "be careful don't slip" Varsity whispered walking over to the table.

Dib's coat got caught, "Aww man" He tugged on it till he heard a rip. A peace of black cloth was stuck on the window. Dib sighed and walked to where Varsity was.

She opened the folder, "cool, I have night vision sweet!"

Dib rolled is eyes, "Look at page ten paragraph three"

"Nuh uh! Is this just recent?"

Dib nodded, "yep, I asked Simmons if he could find something on my mother and Mary Ventura's name popped up as well"

"I can't believe my mom knew your mom, they actually worked together!'

"wait" varsity said opening a secret pocket in the folder, "what is this?" She gasped and held up to Dib's face, "Look! It's"

"Our moms" Dib finished for her and took from her to see if it was true. "That's what my mom looks like"

Varsity smiled, "She's pretty, and look at that, she looks like Gaz"

"An older version and less scary and dark version of Gaz"

Varsity chuckled, "Varsity, you look like your mom" Varsity nodded, "Yep, wait what … what is that in the background"

"it looks like a shadow"

"Mmmhm"

Dib looked at his watch, "I'm gonna go now, I'll see you at school"

Varsity nodded, "yep … I'll see you at … school … tomorrow…."

Dib soon left with the folder but Varsity kept the picture. "What is that?"

She looked at it closely and gasped "No, no, no, it's-"

Then everything went black…

**NOTE: So varsity's age is revealed. It took me such a long time to write this chapter, I was confused since I lost the book where I planned what Chapter 11 was going to be about. Also there are some fun facts in this chap!**

**FUN FACTS!**

**Okay the part where Gaz is leaving and she's telling varsity if she spills the secret she'll kill her, well that is what my friend told me. She actually threatened me if I told anyone and I couldn't sleep I actually had to sleep in my parents room. Yes that's how much of a scaredy cat I am, dude I was paranoid.**

**Also the dream within a dream part is real, that actually happened to me, I was paranoid and it was really freaky.**

**Also originally in the beginning it was going to be Tess, but I changed it since I pictured how I'm going to do this chapter in my mind.**

**Last fact for this chapter:**

**I was originally going to stop at where Varsity said, "now I'm scared to go to sleep"**

**Peace Love Aliens**

"**Julie Andrews ... she's like Mary Freaking Poppins, man I could be dating Mary Freaking Poppins … dude if Mary Freaking Poppins would have me, I'd be thrilled"- communitychannel.**

**Also congratulations to Invader Cakez for answering the riddle! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTAH TWELVE SON!**

"**What if there is a genie in there … AND HE HAS A GUN!" PS, Roba.**

The guard threw her back in the cell.

Viv growled and ripped off some of his skin.

The guar tased her leaving her to fall to the ground.

"I swear once I get out of here I'll rip you limb to limb take a bath in your blood and feed you to the sharks. Watch them rip your head and eat your eye balls!" Viv shouted. The guard glared and tased her again. But Viv dodged it and grabbed the taser and tased the guard instead.

"Feel that! Yea it doesn't feel good does it!" Viv shouted.

More guards came and tried taking the taser away but Viv had a good grip of it, she wasn't going to let go of it anytime soon.

They shoot a tranquilizer at her, but she still had the grip on it.

She woke up in a big white room.

"Great! They think I'm crazy! Like it wasn't bad enough already."

Viv kicked the wall making to dent.

Viv screamed and pounded her head on the big white wall.

Zim looked through the bars making faces at the guy across from him.

The guy was waving his fist threaten Zim, but all he did was laugh.

"Ha! You can't get me, I'm in here you're there! You filthy stupid human!"

"I'm stick my hand down your-"

"Blah blah blah!" Zim yelled laughing wickedly.

"You little" The guy tried breaking the bars.

"When I get my hands on you you'll find yourself hanging around my neck!"

"OOOHHH!" Zim waved his arms around still laughing, "I'm so scared!"

The guy stuck out his hand trying to grab Zim.

Zim laughed as he pretended to let the guy get him. "This is fun"

The guy growled and waved his arms crazily.

Zim then stopped laughing after twenty minutes. "Okay this is boring" he sat down on the small bed.

She looked around to see if anyone was around. "Good, no one' she adjusted her mask and climbed onto the ceiling.

She walked over the ceiling like a spider, no one noticed.

She kept on going till she found him.

She smirked and knocked out the guard passing by and broke the lock.

Zim soon got up as soon as he saw her.

"What are you doing?' he asked putting his hands up.

"What does it look like? I'm saving you"

Zim raised an eyebrow, "Why should ZIM believe you"

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up and come one we need to get Viv"

Zim lay on the floor tied up and tape over his mouth. "Finally some peace and quiet"

She left him right there while she knocked everyone out and took the camera watching her. She took out the laser and made a bog hole.

Viv raised n eyebrow, "What! Yes finally some one to save me, it's so white in there!"

She jumped out of there and kissed the floor. "EEK! It's dirty gross" Viv got up from the floor.

"Come on; let's get back to Irk, someone wants to see you"

Varsity woke up with someone looking down at her. "Valerie" the lady said with a smile and tears. Varsity looked around, and looked at her biological mother, "Mary?"

She nodded and gave varsity a hug. She was shocked; Varsity couldn't think straight "what am I doing here"

"Jake found you, your dad found you."

Varsity raised an eyebrow, 'My _father_, put me in a _sack_ and _dragged_ me here and _I _was _knocked_ out"

Mary rolled her eyes, "That's your father for you"

Varsity got up, "so ... that's normal?"

"Oh Valerie, dear, us Ventura's are beyond normal"

Varsity nodded, "Of course we're vampires"

Mary chuckled and nudged Varsity, "you say it like it's a bad thing'

"And you nudge very hard" Varsity said rubbing her rib. "It hurts"

Mary rolled her eyes, "now come I need to show you something"

Varsity followed her into a dark cave witch lit up with bright green lights.

Mary handed her a black and red photo book, which was titled _Valerie._

Varsity looked at Mary, "my baby pictures are in here?"

Mary nodded shutting her eyes and looking away from her daughter.

Varsity sat down on a wooden chair and looked through. There was one when she was just born, one where she was dressed up like a pirate, and another of her dressed up was a ghost. "Wait how did you take these, vampires don't appear on film"

Mary looked through the books, "Ah, but that's wrong, my dear, we don't appear in anything made by humanity. Down here, in the underworld, they've got camera's for vampires. So we do appear on film in the underworld not up there in humanity"

"Oh and before I forget!" Mary dusted off the dirt off a rectangular box. "here, once you turn twelve you'll need this"

Varsity grabbed the box and placed it on her lap and looked at Mary, "what is this?"

"Those are shades to keep the sun from harming you, when I turned twelve I got bit by a vampire, and so once you turn twelve you'll be a true vampire"

Varsity rubbed her fingers over the box, "you were human?'

Mary nodded, "Why of course honey, or else you would have come out all pale and with glowing red eyes if I weren't"

Varsity nodded, "so, my dad, is … I mean was he human?"

Mary shook her head, "oh heavens no, he is a full vampire, I first met him at an eight grade party for the incoming eight graders. When I first found out he was a vampire, was when we went out on our first date, it was raining, but then the sun came out and he started to glow, and he hissed showing his fangs. I didn't get scared or run off, I stayed there. He asked me why I didn't leave, but just came out with no reply, I said nothing. The net morning I woke up to find a bite mark on my neck, and there go I was a vampire, cheesy story, but it doesn't matter"

Varsity drummed her fingers on the box, and flipped her hair out of her eyes, "So let me get this straight, you woke up the net morning with those marks. So he just crawled into your room and bit your neck. Doesn't that sound the least bit creepy to you?"

Mary shrugged, "I thought it was cool" she mumbled.

"I think that's creepy … ANYWAYS! I should probably get going, you know I still go to school. And my other mother might probably be searching for me, soooooo … later!"

Varsity said carrying the photo book and the box.

But she was stopped. "Hey there's my girl!"

He pulled her in for a big hug. Varsity managed to get out of he hug.

"Hi"

She looked behind her shoulder and stomped her foot, "Hurry up!"

Viv glared, "I can only walk that fast"

"I'm STARVING" Zim yelled.

"You can eat when we get there! We are ALMOST there! So SHUT UP!"

Zim groaned and groaned the whole way. Viv kicked him.

"Don't hate" Zim murmured trying to catch up leaving Viv behind.

They soon arrived and went up an elevator to where the Almighty Tallest waited.

"Got them as you ordered my Tallest" she said bowing and going on one knee.

Tallest Red nodded, "Good thank you Princess Tess, Tak is waiting in the other room"

Tess nodded and dragged along Zim and Viv.

"Where we-" Zim screamed when he saw Tak and hid behind Tess.

Tak ignored Zim and hugged Viv, 'Viv, I'm so glad you're here, even though he's here too" Tak said sending Zim a glare.

Tess rolled her eyes, 'Tak, grow up, Zim, stop acting like a girl, and Viv, ugh … has Randy called in yet?"

Tak shook her head, "Nope, I can't the signal anywhere, "

Tess groaned, "great!"

Dib looked intensely at the clock and at Varsity's empty seat, _only two minutes till the bell rings_, Dib thought.

Everyone congratulated Dib and invited him to hangout with them, but Dib would pretend to listen and just stare at the seat.

He looked at the seat behind him, empty. He looked at Zim's seat, empty.

_I exposed them, but why do I feel guilty?_

_These people aren't my friends, they never were. My only friends are the ones that are gone; okay maybe not Viv since she did kick me that one time. And Zim also tried killing me all those times, but-_

"DIB!" Shrieked Ms. Bitters.

Dib jumped out of his seat, and everybody laughed, he got up and sat down, _un-friended._

My NOTE:

While Varsity is reuniting with her family, Tess is hatching up a plan. Viv still will not admit her feelings to Zim, and Dib realizes who his real friends are.

Thanks for still reading this keep on going …  
>▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ dang it. I dropped my bag of Doritos<p>

Also I finished reading Thirteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher, love the book, and don't like or even understand the ending!

Adventure Time LSP:

"WHATEVER IT'S 2009!"

"I CAN BE WHATEVER HE WANTS ME TO BE!"

"OH MY GLOB MELISSA, ever since Clara stopped eating meat, her skin looks so good! I mean she still looks fat, but like, I can't say that junk to her face'

"I am doing to awesome on my own, like right now, I found this can of beans. Finn? Jake? Put down my stuff! Melissa! I have to go! They got into my toilet paper! Melissa! I have to go!"

"MY BEEEAAANNSSSSS!"

Problem Solverz K-999:

"I'LL BITE YO FACE!"

"JUST KIDDING JUST KIDDING JUST KIDDING JUST KATTY I'M A CAT! JUST KIDDING"

"What's going on? Who are you guys?"

"I DON'T CARE!"

**Roba: This is my WORST nightmare!**

"Hmmm!"

To Alfe: "You .. I like!"

To Horace: "You … WHATEVER"

To Roba: You … you ugly!"

My FAVORITE SAYINGS! Also watch the Problem Solverz episode "K-999 and Da Little Explorerz" and you'll get the K-999 sayings.

DONE I know long, PEACE! OOOHH Almost going back to school, Sucks for me! But I think I THINK! I can finish this before that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Seasons come and go, bu**__**t I will never change.**_

_**-Written in the Stars by Tinie Tempah feat. Eric Turner.**_

Tess looked around; making sure no one was anywhere to be seen.

She got in a ship and flew towards earth.

She carefully parked silently behind a big tree.

She made her way towards a big gray steel building guarded by a dozen of guards, front, back, side to side, and up.

Tess smirked, "I like a challenge"

She took out two balls of sleep powder and threw them.

"Night night, "

Tess laughed and jumped over the fallen guards.

She unlocked the door with a laser and dodged the falling chunk of steel.

She walked toward the big weapon in the center of the room.

She dodged all the obstacles coming her way. She smiled as she got her hands on the weapon.

'Finally, the time has come"

"just admit it already!" Zim cried out following Viv.

"No! I don't like you! Never have never will!"

"YOU LIE!"

Viv groaned, "EAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'll LEAVE YOU ALONE F YOU ADMIT THAT YOU STILL LIKE ME!"

Viv sighed, and turned around, "FINE I STILL LIKE YOU!"

Sorry, what you say?"

Viv shook her head, "No, no, no I already said there that's all you get"

"Say it again'

"No"

"Well that's okay 'casue I got it on tape"

"_FINE I STILL LIKE YOU!"_

"_FINE I STILL LIKE YOU!"_

"_FINE I STILL LIKE YOU!"_

Viv sighed and walked away from him, "oh boy"

"HEY EVERYBODY VIV STILL LIKES ME!"

Viv cringed and ran.

Varsity tiptoed her way into the house trying not to wake up P.A.T or Gir.

The sun was rising so she decided to change and make breakfast.

Varsity stared at the green streak Mary did for her.

Green was Varsity's favorite color.

She saw something sparkle as the sun shined through the window.

"What is that?"

Varsity quietly walked towards it.

She gasped, "I can't believe Zim kept this"

Gaz rolled her eyes not even giving Dib the slightest bit of attention. "Dib would you calm down, she was probably sick"

Dib paced around the room, "but I went by Zim's house and she wasn't there,"

Gaz shrugged, "She probably went out"

"To where?"

"I don't know somewhere, she probably wanted to get away from all of this madness. I know I would if I were her"

"Will, why would she leave just like that?"

Gaz rolled her eyes shifting her position, "Because she wanted to Dib. I'm done talking to you, I'm getting a headache"

Gaz stopped halfway and looked at her brother, "and stop being a stalker"

Dib rolled his eyes, "I'm not being a stalker, I just-"

"Just what? Dib, stop, she had her reasons to leave, don't get all freaky, go and be Dib somewhere else, let it go"

Dib stared at his sister.

"You know where she is don't you?"

Gaz stopped and opened one eye, "What? Of course not, she didn't tell me anything."

'IAR! LIES!"

Gaz rolled her eyes, "You're crazy, you're starting to sound like Zim"

The name prickled Gaz's skin, she quickly walked into the kitchen leaving Dib alone.

Dib sighed, throwing himself onto a nearby chair.

Juni looked around in the darkness, she knew someone was lurking around.

She heard heels clack on the floor, they were getting louder.

_Clack, clack_

Juni held in her breath, she could hear her sister's giggles from the next room.

A shadow soon shined in.

Juni gasped as she realized who it was.

"Missed me?"

Randy walked towards his ship, but stopped when he heard a scream.

He turned, "Juni? JUNI!"

He ran towards the house.

Randy looked through the window, he broke the glass to get in.

He frantically looked around, "Juni? JUNI?"

Sam, Chrissy, and Ann ran in.

They stared wide eyed, "Where's Juni?"

Randy shrugged, :"I don't know, I heard a scream, i ran, she's … gone"

They girls looked at one another.

Randy then picked up a note on the floor.

"What' this?"

"READ IT!" Ann yelled.

"Juni just left the building"

They all looked at each other.

"She's-"

Sam slapped Chrissy's arm, "No, don't say it!"

Aaron, Marie, Teddy, Rex, and Nick ran in.

Aaron looked at his sister's, "what's going on?"

Sam gulped, and clutched onto Ann's arm.

Chirssy looked at Aaron tear eyed and handed him the note.

Randy and Chrissy watched Aaron's face change.

He breathed heavily, and crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it to the ground, he left the room.

"Another sister, gone, just like that" Teddy said.

Nick nodded, "We find a sister, then we lose a sister"

Mary then came, "What's going on? Aaron just punched the wall"

They all looked at each other, Ann was the first to break down. "Juni's gone!"

Ann slammed herself to the wall.

Nick grabbed her, "Ann!"

Mary panicked, "What do you mean Juni's gone? My Juni"

Sam and Chirssy busted out crying.

The boys watched as a single tear slipped down Mary's pale cheek.

"My Juni's ... dead?"

Tess watched Juni struggled.

"No use fighting it, blood sucker, you can't break free"

Juni glared at Tess, "Shut up, greenie, let me go!"

Tess laughed, "Silly vampire, never, you started this war, and I'm going to end it"

Tess ran her fingers through Juni's orange hair, "You know, you look so much like your sister, Varsity, such a naive girl, so much like you"

Juni shook her head, "Don't touch me"

Tess rolled her eyes, cutting off a piece of her hair.

"HEY!"

Tess placed the chunk of hair into a bag.

"Such a shame, Juni, you're barely reuniting with your long lost sister, and you are going to die"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, but you brought this upon yourself, when you foiled my plans,"

Juni rolled her eyes, "I was ten, and I wasn't going to let you hurt my mother or my father,"

Tess sighed with a sinister smile forming.

"Juni, Juni, Juni, I'll make this simple for you. Give me the Ruby Gem, and no one will get hurt"

Juni stared at Tess, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because if you don't, one of your little siblings are going to the fallen"

"And, we both know you won't want that now, would you. Especially sine she'll have another loss"

Juni said nothing, she eyed Tess.

"If I don't get that Gem, one of your siblings is getting the cut, get it blood sucker!"

Tess pushed her chair back slightly.

Juni fell halfway but Tess grabbed onto her chair.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall, yet"

Tess walked away from her shutting out all the lights except one, which was red.

Ebony walked through the park.

She looked around, till someone caught her eye.

She saw Varsity with a boy hiding behind a tree, Varsity pinched his arm, making him give a wail.

Ebony smiled and walked over.

"Hey, you're Emily, right?'

Varsity's face turned grim, "yeah"

Dib looked at them both, "I'm jut gonna, go, see you at school Varsity"

"We'll see" Varsity hissed, eyeing ebony.

Ebony waited till Dib was gone.

"What do you want?"

Varsity didn't give her a chance to respond, "Here to steal my friends too"

"No! Emily, I just wanted to know how you were feeling, I know I was a surprise"

'I guess I'm fine, why did you how did they find you?"

Ebony shrugged, "I was with my foster family, and then Kim, saw me, Kent instantly recognized me, and they took me to see Alison, my mother"

"You were in foster care?"

Ebony sighed and nodded, "Yep, it was the roughest ten years of my life"

Varsity suddenly started to feel bad.

"Yeah, none of my foster families ever really liked me, the only way for me to keep on going was my pranks,"

"You pull pranks" Varsity asked smiling.

Ebony smiled, "Sure do, all kinds"

Varsity sighed, the smile soon faded, "You are a Jones, I never really was"

Ebony looked down, "yeah, you were,"

"Nope, I hardly even look like any of them"

"what about our dad, Richard, Alison told me he was an alien hunter when he retired from fire fighting, you were an alien hunter, you went along with him everywhere he went, every mission"

Varsity smirked, a single tar rolling down her rosy cheek.

"I can't believe she remembered that, she never wanted me to keep on going because it was too dangerous, and it was"

"Oh, I think I know where this is going, umm, I'll see you later, I need to get going, Alison wants to spend time with me. Also Emily, she really wants to talk to you, come over after school,"

Varsity sighed and walked away, "We'll see"

Varsity quietly sneaked in, without Ms. Bitters noticing.

But Zita noticed.

"Ms Bitters! Varsity's late!"

Varsity shot her a glare and sat in the desk 'o doom!

Zita smirked enjoying Varsity's reaction.

Varsity hugged her knees, not letting her knees touch the dirty desk.

Varsity caught Dib's glance.

Varsity sighed, "Ms. Bitters, can I use the restroom?"

Ms. Bitters nodded, "yes, that is your last bathroom break for the year"

"AWW, but that was my first one"

Ms. Bitter glared.

Varsity got up, "okay okay I'm going"

Varsity ran to the bathroom and took out the device, "let's see if this still works"

Varsity pressed a green button, then a blue, then a red, then the black one and switched it on.

"Zim? Zim?"

Static came through, but there were little noises

"_FINE I STILL LIKE YOU"_

Varsity raised an eyebrow, :Zim?"

"_Huh what! Varsity, is that you"_

"Yeah, who else would it be"

"_I don't know,"_

"Where are yo Zim?"

"_Back in Irk"_

"How did you get there?"

"_Guess who bailed us out and took us there"_

"Tess, it was Tess wasn't it"

"_Din ding we have a winner!"_

"But why did she take you guys back to irk?"

"_I don't know! Oh, I got Viv to admit she still likes me"_

"Really? You should've videotaped it!"

"_Even better, I recorded it with this mini tape."_

"yeah I don't know how that's better, but, I need you to come back, there is something I need to show you"

"_Ugh! Varsity, I can't, I'll be hunted"_

"Whatever happened to the Zim that wasn't afraid of anything?"

"_That Zim is still here, but-"_

"But he's a chicken, whatever, I'll do this by myself"

"_Varsity what-"_

_End Transmission._

Varsity stuffed the device into her pocket and opened up the the window that was right on top of her.

Varsity climbed onto the stalls and smashed it open.

She pulled herself out of there and snaked down.

Varsity hanged onto a pipe, but she wrapped her legs around it as well.

Her hands slipped and she hanged, looking into Ms. Bitters class.

Varsity gasped.

Dib's eyes grew wide as he saw her.

He looked around to make sure nobody was looking.

Varsity's legs then unwrapped themselves and she fell into the bushes.

"What was that?" asked a student.

Ms. Bitters ignored him, and continued talking.

"As for that class…"

Varsity dusted herself off and ran once Skool was out of sight.

Varsity jumped over a rock and found herself flying.

COOL! I'm floating!"

She sighed, "Dang, not quick enough!"

Varsity stopped floating by crossing her legs and arms.

Varsity kept on running till she got Zim's house.

"Oh no"

Varsity saw Tess's ship.

She was dragging Juni, who was tied up.

Varsity gasped and stumbled on a rock.

Tess stopped, "what! Who's there/"

Tess walked to where Varsity was at, but nothing.

Varsity held her breath, still invisible, and followed Tess.

"Ahh, I knew you'd hide it here"

Juni gave a muffled reply.

"Sorry, blood sucker, I can't hear you" Tess hissed.

Tess sighed, "Who'd ever know an alien would be smarter than a vampire. Wow, you blood suckers are easy to manipulate"

"No" Varsity mumbled.

Tess held up the Ruby Gem.

"Finally, all that I've worked for is finally coming together."

Varsity glared at Tess, and went outside to her ship.

"If she thinks aliens are smarter than vampires, she's surely mistaken"

Varsity ripped out many wires and rearranged them all. She misplaced the buttons.

"Take that-" Varsity froze when she heard Tess coming.

Varsity hid in the back, under a seat in the ship.

Tess threw in Juni and started the ship.

Juni quickly realized Varsity was there.

Varsity smiled and waved.

Juni rolled her eyes and mumbled something.

"Who are you talking to?" Tess asked with an eyebrow raised.

Juni shook off the cloth covering her mouth, "To the wall. Who do you think!"

Tess rolled her eyes, "RUUUDE!"

Juni rolled her eyes, "Shut up"

Tess sent her a cold look.

Juni stuck out her tongue.

Varsity waited till Tess was out, she sneaked out through the escape exit on the bottom.

She followed them into a room.

"Now, you stay there, and I'll be back, with what rightfully should be mine"

Tess left with the Ruby Gem and the WGGTY.

"Ohh my tallest! I have a surprise for you!" Tess called out.

Varsity ran towards Juni and untied her. 'what is she going to do"

Juni rubbed her scraped arms, "Get the throne, she was supposed to be the Almighty Tallest, but Purple and Red beat her to it"

"So she's going to kill them?"

Juni shrugged, "I don't know, but if I was her I'd to it to Red, he's just gets on my nerves.

Let's go!"

Juni and Varsity ran out.

"Oh no nonononononononono don't press that button!" Varsity yelled.

Juni looked at her, "Why not?"

"Because I misplaced all the buttons."

Juni groaned, "Valerie!"

"I'm sorry!"

Varsity then bumped into Zim.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Tess held my sister hostage,"

"She's going to kill the Tallest, now let's go!" Juni cried out dragging Varsity.

Zim gasped, "MAH TALLEST!"

He grabbed Varsity's arm, "You need to help me save them!"

Varsity shook her ram away, "WHAT! NO?"

"You two help me!"

He said grabbing Tak and Viv's shoulders.

Viv growled and slapped his arm away, "No, let them die, I never liked them"

Talk sighed, "we help them and they'll treat you like dirt, don't help them we'll have Tess as our leader. Yeah I'll help"

"YES! Thank you" Zim said pulling her into a hug.

Tak pushed him away, "Don't ever TOUCH ME!"

Zim nodded, "Right, sorry"

Zim looked at Varsity, "Fine, I'll help'

"Valerie!"

"Wait!"

Juni sighed, "This is going to end in a disaster"

"You said it!" Viv said following them.

Juni and Viv watched Zim, Tak, and Varsity climb up on the side of the Almighty Tallest's ship.

"This s going to be an epic fail" Viv said smiling.

Zim peeked in, seeing Tess holding the weapon towards Red and Purple.

Zim kicked the window, where Tak's laser made a circle.

They flew in.

Tess saw them and pointed the weapon at them too.

Varsity and Tak looked at Zim, "What now!"

Zim shrugged, "I didn't know my plan would actually work!"

Tak groaned, slapping Zim's arm, "Zim you're so stupid!"

"Who you calling stupid?"

:Oh no" Varsity murmur, knowing they would get into an argument.

Zim and Tak were yelling at each other, and the Tallest made a run for it. Tess started shooting, but she couldn't aim.

Varsity sighed, "Guess this is up to me. Great!"

Varsity looked around, to find a laser sword. "ooh it's green! My color!"

Varsity walked quietly behind Tess, and striked, cutting off half of her blonde hair.

Making a great big mark on her neck.

Tess turned around, with big wide eyes, a grim face. "You little_" Tess shot, but missed.

Varsity screamed dodging the spark of fire.

Varsity held up her body with her elbows, Tess came toawrds her, but she kicked the weapon out of her hands, and her face.

"Sorry!" Varsity yelled, watching Tess fall down.

Then they heard something brake.

Everybody stopped, to see the Ruby Gem, splattered across the floor.

Tess shrieked, kicking the weapon out of her way. The weapon lunged towards Varsity hitting her in the eye.

Tak helped her up, she dropped her when the weapon hit her in the eye.

Varsity groaned in pain, "CHIZ!"

"Whoa, you okay?' Zim asked.

"No, Zim. I cried in pain for no reason. What do you think!"

"Well then"

Varsity jumped off, landing on her feet.

"Juni, I have a black eye!"

Juni ran over, looking at varsity's eye.

"EEH, sss, that's not good."

"Why is it bad?"

Tak, Viv, Zim and Juni looked at each other.

"No, no" Juni lied.

Her eye was throbbing, and very black.

"Okay, let's go home!" Varsity said walking to the ship.

Juni, Tak, Zim and Viv shuddered, "Gross!" Viv muttered.

'Hey does anybody feel a bit woozy?"

Varsity asked.

They all looked at each other. "Just keep walking Varsity" Zim said.

Juni, Viv, and Tak giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Just keep walking Var, keep walking"

"OOOOAA!"

NOTE: Yes finally chaptah 13 donesay! Playing the violin is HARD! Anyways two more chapters! Sequel? Maybe. I'm gonna be writing a sequel maybe, for this, an Adventure Time story, and a JTHM story. Though I never read the comics, and I wish I did, I'll do my best to capture their character. So love ya'll!

Leslie-Was-Here OUT! (And Leslie was here! That's ME!)

Peace Love & Dib!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14!**

_**IF you want my future, forget my past**_

_**-Wannabe- Spice Girls**_

Dib handed Varsity a bag of ice.

"So, you came here to tell me you got a black eye?"

Varsity nodded, placing the bag on her eyes, "Pretty much."

"Why did you leave? Ms. Bitters was going to send Zita to check up on you, but I caused a distraction.

"Thanks Dib, sorry, I just had to go get the Ruby Gem, when I was a kid, I wore it around my neck, and I gave it to Zim to give to Viv, since he liked her. I found that he kept it, and I find Tess leaving with it."

"The Ruby Gem starts the WGGTY?"

Varsity nodded, "yeah, where's Gaz?"

Dib shrugged, "She and dad went out for pizza, I didn't want to go."

Varsity nodded.

"So do you know what's going on with Gaz?"

"What do you mean?"

Dib shrugged, "Well when I came into her room a saw a drawing of her and Zim, do you know why?"

Varsity nodded, "oh that's because-" She stopped. _You promised Gaz you wouldn't tell! Yeah but promises are meant to be broken! Don't Varsity! Or Gaz will tell you know who that you like him!_

Varsity shook her head, "I don't … know … umm hey do you have apples, red apples to be exact!"

"Umm, I think so let me check!"

Varsity watched Dib go into the kitchen.

Varsity sighed, and relaxed sinking into the couch.

Dib tossed her a bright red apple.

Varsity catched, "Yay! I'm so hungry!" Varsity sank her fangs into the apple, making it gray.

"Mhhm, that was DELICIOUS! Can have another? Maybe two three no FOUR!"

Dib chuckled walking back to the kitchen.

He tossed her four more, and she caught 'em all. "Thanks Dib!" she said sucking on the apple.

"Oh, I remembered why I also came for, umm can you help me control my vampire ways? I almost bit Zim on the way home. And right now I'm craving blood."

Varsity shuddered.

Dib nodded, backing away, and hiding behind the Prof. Membrane lamp.

"yeah, I guess I can help."

Varsity smiled, "thanks Dib oh dang! I need to go talk to Alison see YAH!"

Varsity was gone in a flash.

Varsity knocked on the door.

Alison opened the door, and cried out, "Varsity! Where have you been! Ms. Bitters called and said you never came back to class!"

"Sorry, but I went to the bathroom!"

Alison cocked an eyebrow with crossed arms. "For five hours?"

Varsity nodded, "yeah"

Alison rolled her eyes.

"alright, Varsity, talk"

Varsity sighed and sat down.

"Okay I … -"

"Speak slowly"

"And … I … turned … in … vis … a … ble."

Alison sighed, "Not that slow varsity"

"Okay so I followed Tess, saved Juni, helped Zim and Tak take down Tess, then I got hit in the eye with a gun and then we went home and I went to Dib's house for some apples, and to talk and then I came here"

"Okay, thank you."

"Now, how's it going?"

Varsity shrugged, "good, I guess, I met my other mom, other family, They're nice, Juni, he oldest, she looks like the older version of me"

Alison smiled, "Good,"

"um, also I'm sorry for being mean and unreasonable this past week. I'm just still adjusting"

Alison sighed, grabbing Varsity's hands, and looking into her eyes with tears, "Varsity, honey you have every right to be like that, I shouldn't have lied to you and kept it a secret for all these years. I just wanted to protect you, after I lost Ebony, you were the only close to a daughter I had, and I wanted to keep you,"

Varsity nodded. "Well you were a very good mother, besides the fact you'd yell at when I'd sneak out to go with dad on those adventures"

"it's okay. Want some tea?'

"Bleh!"

"Milk and cookies?"

"yes please!"

"Also an apple ... PLEASE!"

Alison snickered, and walked to the kitchen.

Ebony came from downstairs. "Hi Emily,"

"Hi Ebony"

Ebony sat down across from Varsity. "How's it going/"

"Good, hey are you going to go to school?"

Ebony nodded, "yeah, I'm going to go to your school! They put me in Ms. Bitters class"

"I have Ms. Bitters, she's really mean"

"And" Varsity added, "she doesn't like me"

"Well, she doesn't like anybody, except kiss-up Zita"

Ebony nodded.

"Hello, Ebony"

Alison said smiling and handing Varsity an apple, three cookies and a half glass of milk.

"Mhmm!" Varsity said stuffing the cookies in her mouth.

"Don't do that" Alison snapped.

"Sorry" Varsity said letting cookie crumbs fall out.

Alison and Ebony laughed.

"Var, no, you're crazy!" Viv exclaimed laughing.

"it's TRUE! VIVVY! I saw it so myself! Even ask Dib!"

Viv shook her head. "No, there's no possible way you saw three headed butterfly!"

"I DID!" Varsity yelled laughing.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Girls are weird"

Viv sighed, "Zim, shut up"

"No, I'm ZIM!"

"Well, ZIM should shut up before I shove this piece of paper down his THROAT!" she hissed smiling.

Zim cackled, "Bite me"

"Okay"

Zim screamed falling off the bed, "NO!"

Varsity and Viv laughed.

Juni laughed rolling her eyes.

"Oh, thanks for letting me and Zim stay here till we get things figured out'

Juni nodded, "its okay, you're welcome, mom loves the company"

"Well how long are we going to hideout?"

Zim asked getting up.

Viv shrugged, "till everyone forgets aliens exist!"

"But that's gonna take years"

Juni smirked, a twinkle in her eyes. "We could snarke them, or kill them"

"Kill no" Viv and Varsity said.

"AWW!" Zim said.

"what's snarke?"

"It's this type of animal that lives in the underworld, it sings a hypnotizing song which makes you forget of anything you ask, or they've seen or heard"

Juni continued, "we can snarke everyone, but only those who know, like you guys, that weird kid you were hanging out with and his scary sister and parents will still remember, well only if you plug your ears so the song won't hit you"

"Let's do it!"

Juni smirked, "all right ,we do it tonight"

Varsity groaned, "Can we do it tomorrow, I'm tired"

"VALERIE!"

The Next Day ….

Viv and Zim wore wigs and sun glasses, and Varsity hid their green skin and covered it with makeup. Juni also wore sunglasses. "Alright, everybody watches the news right?"

Varsity shrugged, "I guess so"

Juni rolled her eyes, "Who even watches the news these days?" Viv asked.

"Those wrinkly earth people things I see everywhere."

Juni chuckled. "Alright ready? Let's go!"

They all ran towards the entrance.

Juni took out a box.

The opened the door making a small crack and opening the box.

A little fuzzy sprite jumped out and went in.

"How long will this take?"

"Not long."

They heard three blood curdling screams and then a sweet symphony. The snarke then back.

"Good boy" Juni said. The snarke jumped back into the box.

"That's it? That was really stupid" Zim said.

"Shut up"

"So, the whole town forgot all about aliens?" Viv asked.

Juni nodded, "yeah, just wait five more minutes till it goes all around the world. Then, you can go back to living you life."

Viv and Zim nodded.

"Alright" Zim said.

"Hey Viv, you act like a human even though you're an alien, why?"

Viv shrugged, "I've spent more time here than home, and nobody suspects a thing."

"what time is it?" Viv asked.

Varsity shrugged, "It's 10:45, eh," Juni answered.

Varsity nodded, "well I'm gonna take a nap,"

"But you have to go to school"

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do"

"yes I do"

'No you don't" Juni groaned, "Dang"

Varsity smirked, "Yay, thanks Juni sis,"

Juni looked at Zim and Viv. "She does that to everyone, it's pretty normal"

"What about you guys?"

"I don' think so, I've spent three days in that stupid prison then got locked up for tazing a guard, I need as break, 'kay thanks"

Viv said looking out the window.

"You?"

Zim shrugged, "I'm gonna … do stuff"

"What kind of stuff?" Viv and Varsity asked who had her eyes closed.

"I don't know the usual,"

"Which is?" varsity asked resting her head on Zim's shoulder.

"Planning to take over earth!"

"Don't you mean making failing plans to take over earth?" Viv hissed through her teeth.

"Wow, why are you so grouchy now"

"I'm HUNGRY!"

"Oh which reminds me" Zim takes out the tape recorder.

"_FINE I STILL LIKE YOU"_

"_FINE I STILL LIKE YOU"_

"_FINE I STILL LIKE YOU"_

"How does that- I'm so hungry I'll eat Zim if he doesn't put away that stupid tape!" Viv yelled trying to choke him.

:WHOAH!" Varsity screamed trying to push Viv away before she chocked him,

Juni sighed, "Will you guys SHUT UP! I'm TRYING TO DRIVE HERE!"  
>"Well I'm HUNGRY!"<p>

"_FINE I STILL LIKE YOU"_

"_FINE I STILL LIKE YOU"_

"_FINE I STILL LIKE YOU"_

"STOP IT!"

"I jus WANNA TAKE A NAP!"

"I WANNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Zim yelled.

Viv gave a smile, "yeah well THAT"S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"You guys are so annoying!" Juni yelled.

"yea well get used to it!" Viv snapped.

"Excuse me-"

Varsity sighed and plugged her ears for the long ride ahead.

"_FINE I STILL LIKE YOU"_

"_FINE I STILL LIKE YOU"_

"_FINE I STILL LIKE YOU"_

"Great!"

Dib muttered with a groan.

"Shut up" Gaz hissed.

"This is all your fault!"

Varsity gasped. "me!"

Gaz nodded "yeah you, it was your idea to do this!"

"I suggested it I didn't think you guys would actually agree!" she snapped.

Viv sighed, "Arguing will get us nowhere!"

"Then how did you get here?" Dib murmured.

"I heard that!" Viv hissed.

Zim sighed, "Okay it's all of our faults for trusting Varsity!"

"Can we all agree on that?" he yelled.

'I guess"

They all agreed.

"good now stop picking on the Jones girl alright" Varsity said.

There was a silence.

Gaz looked around and said, "Varsity likes Dib"

Viv put her hand over her mouth.

Zim's eyes went wide, "Oh noes!"

Varsity's eyes grew wide and se was blushing.

Dib looked at her too, he was blushing as well.

Varsity looked around frantically and stood up and pointed a finger at Gaz. "GAZ LIKES ZIM!"

Viv chuckled, "Oh shizzle!"

Dib looked mortified.

Gaz opened her eyes. "hey!"

"You started it!"

"You like Zim" Dib said.

Gaz glared at Varsity who stuck her tongue out and was fuming.

Viv was laughing.

"Where's the snarke when you need one!" varsity cried walking in circles.

Viv clapped her hands, "Woo, so all the secrets are out! This was such a fun night, we should do this more often."

Gaz, Dib, Varsity, and Zim glared, "shut up Viv"

Deep in the woods Zim carved Z+G.

A heart around it and he smiled at his creation.

_She actually likes me, she likes me, she likes ME!. She looked cute whe__n her cheeks were bright red. Cute._

_Note: Heyzah Heyzah Leslie here, what up? So end of chaptah fourteen, is it long? I shrug. Anyways next chapter is the last one. So squeal anyone?_

_Peace Love & Dib. _

_MAMBRANE CELL OR CELL MEMBRANE_

Also did anyone understand what Varsity said when she was speaking fast?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**The End**_

_**With Thanks**_

_**And sneak peek to new Stories**_

_**Epilogue…..**_

_**3 years later ….**_

Things never really where the same after Dib moved to Japan.

Zim was glad for two weeks, then got a bit quiet after. Viv really never cared, Tak, she's the same.

I'm a vampire princess …

But along these years, we've made a few new friends, Marsallen, who we met in the seventh grade and Randy in the sixth grade, and Arakell Markel who I met in the summer when we were going into seventh grade.

I talked to Gaz two times a week, she told me everything that was going on in Japan, but Dib, rarely ever spoke to me now.

He talked to me every time for three weeks, but then nothing. I'd ask Gaz how it's going for Dib, but she didn't answer me and changed the subject.

Dib and I dated, but it didn't end so great ….

He was my happy never after.

"Class this is our new student,"

Mr. Pecan said.

"Another one?" Zim asked groaning.

Varsity nudged him, "shut up"

"yeah, Zim, don't be mean" Randy said with a snicker, poking his head.

"hey!" Zim snapped, turning to Randy, "Never touch me"

Randy rolled his eyes.

Marsallen giggled, "Sure thing, Mr. Pretty Boy"

"Shut up" he hissed.

Varsity giggled.

"Emily, Zim, Marsallen, Randy!" Mr. Pecan snapped.

Varsity covered her mouth.

He gave them the evil eye. "Another peep from one of you and it's detention"

Zim rolled his eyes and whispered into Varsity's ear, "Peep? Who says that?"

Varsity held in her giggles, and shrugged, "Mr. Pecan I guess"

"Anyways" he said still watching them, "This is our new student, you shall sit right beside Zink"

He passed by Varsity, who gasped "Dib?" she muttered.

Varsity pulled Zim's arm, "Dib, that's Dib" she whispered loudly griping Zim's arm tightly.

"Oww, Var, let go' he hissed.

"That's Dib" she whispered looking at Zim.

Zim looked over her head, "No it's not, that dud looks buff, it's hard to imagine Dib buff"

Varsity frowned, "C'mon, he could've gotten buff over these years, it's possible."

Zim shook his head, "No Var, I think you need some glasses,"

Varsity rolled her eyes. "I'm a vampire, Zim" she said in a low whisper, "We have great eye sight, so good we can see wind"

Zim rolled his eyes, "Sure thing Var-Var, can you see ghosts?"

Varsity opened her mouth, but Zim answered, "it was trick question Var,"

Varsity groaned, "It is Dib, look can't you see it"

Zim looked again, "No."

Varsity sighed "Never mind"

Varsity stared at the new kid. _It is him, I just know it! It has to be him!_

It was lunch time, and she was sitting only three lunch tables away from him.

She watched as a girl with purple hair sit down across from him it reminded her of someone.

_Hey that kind looks like … no wait it is Gaz!_

_Alright act cool, just pretend to be getting a drink. _

Varsity got up and walked to the drink station.

She could feel a pair of eyes looking at her.

"is that …"

She shut her eyes and turned spilling her Cherry Pepsi all over someone. She opened them and gasped, "Oh shiz! I'm soo SORRY!"

Varsity quickly grabbed napkins and tried wiping the spill.

The guy chuckled, and held her arms, "it's okay"

She looked up into his eyes.

A smile appeared on his face, "Varsity?"

Varsity blushed, "Dib"

He let go of her arms, "Wow, is that really you?"

Varsity giggled, "I should be asking you the same question"

Dib chuckled, "I've just been working out, what about you?"

Varsity shrugged, "Nothing much, recently I live with Tak and Viv, Zink is my guardian, and I just recently found out I'm half Hispanic"

He nodded, "How's it going with your special needs?"

Varsity raised an eyebrow, "what do- OH! Right, that the needs, good,'

"Sorry, uh bye!" Varsity exclaimed walking back to her table.

"Waz up Var!" Randy exclaimed sitting next to her. "Hey Randy"

"I made a new friend today, yeah, he's got a big head, but whatevs right?"

Varsity tugged the hem of her skirt, "I guess…'

"Hey! Ovah here homie!"

Varsity look at Randy, "never say that again'

"I'm a gangsta Var! Gangsta Randy! Mastah gangsta of DEFEAT YO!"

Varsity groaned, "Say that one more time and I'll-"

"Varsity stoped as she saw Zink coming.

"Hey Zink!" Varsity said weakly.

Zink stared at her, "What were you going to say Vareta Mii?"

"Nothing" Varsity said

"Vareta Mii, what is that?"

"it means young princess," Zink answered.

Varsity crossed her arms, "I'm not that young"

Zink rolled his eyes, "You're thirteen,"

'whatever" Varsity mumbled.

Marsallen, Zim, and Viv soon came. "hey!" Marsallen yelled.

Varsity screamed, "never do that to me again!"

Marsallen smirked, "No promises"

Viv rolled her eyes.

Zim let out moans. Varsity sat straight, "What's up with you?'

"Viv threw a basketball at my face; it hit me in the jaw!"

Viv groaned, "Stop moaning! I didn't break it!"

"yes you did!" Zim snapped.

"HMOIES!" Randy yelled.

"I made a new friend,"

"That's nice Randy, I don't care" Viv muttered opening a ranch cup.

Randy ignored Viv.

"He and his sister shall be a sitting with me and my G's"

Marsallen groaned, "Okay it was fun last month, but now it's just ANNOYING!"

"Hey, where's Arakell?"

Zim shrugged, "She wasn't in P.E or Math and Science"

"She's sick!" Marsallen said with a mouthful of pizza.

"Guys, this is my friend, what's your name again?" Randy asked.

"Dib"

Zim raised an eyebrow, and looked at Varsity.

'I told you it was him' she mouthed.

'Whatever' he mouthed back.

Viv groaned, "ugh! It's you"

"It's nice seeing you to Viv" Dib said sarcastically.

Viv growled.

Zim said nothing, he just picked at his glove.

"You know him?"

Viv nodded, "unfortunately"

Varsity rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"he was Zim's enemy" Varsity added.

Zim sent Varsity a look.

Dib looked at Zim, who didn't even look at him. "Well I'm going to the nurse, I tasted blood" he said walking away.

"If she asks who did it say it was Randy!" Viv yelled.

"No don't!" Randy yelled.

Marsallen giggled.

"Anyways, that is Marsallen, and Varsity, and Zink"

Varsity waved.

"I know Varsity" Dib said sitting down.

Randy nodded, "Okay…"

"We were in the Swollen Eyeball Network"

"That nerd network?" Randy asked.

Marsallen giggled even more.

Dib rolled his eyes.

"I got kicked out" Varsity said popping a grape in her mouth.

"Why?"

Varsity looked down, "because I _accidently_ destroyed the building and we took this quiz and I failed"

"Wow lots has happened since I was gone huh?"

"You have no idea…"

Special Thanks to…

Invader Cakez, WelshDragon1189, sleep walker38, Invader Claire, Invader Vanessa, PetLovelessYuki, and Potatoes4Eva.

Also Sequel anyone?

Well I'm making it anyways.

SNEEK PEAKS

Also which one do I make?

Call Me: The bell rang. "Okay, leave your homework on my desk, I'll see you all on Monday, Ms. Lillie, tell me if Zim did show you around"

Lillie nodded following Zim.

Arakell stopped her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"He has to show me around"

Arakell shook her head, "no, Varsity will, Zim is going with me."

Lillie watched Arakell push Varsity to Lillie, and took Zim with her.

Varsity rubbed her shoulder, "Man she's got grip"

"Don't worry about her, she's a bitch most of the time, but you'll get used to her bitchy ways"

Lillie gave a sly laugh, "I've noticed."

Varsity laughed, "Okay, what do you have next?"

Lillie looked at her schedule, "Math Honors"

"That's Zim next class too, here let me walk you there"

Lillie nodded, "thanks!. What do you have next?"

"Band"

Lillie gave a small chuckle, "So you're a band geek?"

Varsity gave her a play punch, "Band is not that bad, most of the time we goof around while the teacher is helping the newbie's, its fun,"

Lillie gave a small smile.

"So where you from?"

"I'm from Jersey, but I was born in New York."

"I was born in Las Vegas"

Varsity soon stopped, "Well here we are, bye I better go before the bell rings. PEACE!"

Lillie watched Varsity almost crash into a trash can.

She took a deep breath and walked in, mostly everyone was in there seat, except Zim who was with his friends.

Rated T for a reason….

Masquerade: "No, Varsity, I'm not going" Lillie Graves said trying not to bump into anyone.

"Please oh pretty pretty please Lillie you have to go,"

"No Var, I don't want to be at a party where Ara-hell will be"

Varsity rolled her eyes, "C'mon I already picked our costumes! Besides we'll be wearing a mask you won't see her face, maybe you'll hear her voice but not her face!"

Lillie said nothing. Varsity sighed, "C'mon, you're little sister is going, your brother, do you want to stay home on a Friday night alone while everyone is having the time of their lives and you're at home being a loser"

Lillie sighed, "Fine if it'll get you to shut up"

Varsity smiled, "It will,"

"Well see you at lunch," Lillie said going the opposite direction.

"Kay-kay!" varsity yelled.

Also Rated T for a reason….

So Make Your Choice!

Also here's a sneak peek to the sequel.

Invader ZIM: Monster Hunters

Members of the Monster Hunting program in Wood Oaks, California.

**Leader:** Dib Logan: 16

**Second in command**: Marsallen: 15

**Master of disguise:** Valerie V. Ventura: 15

**Look out**: Randy: 16

**Makes the weapons**: Zim: 16

**Technical genius**: Mix Masters: 16

**Six students in every high school are chosen every ten years. These lucky six protect their regions from destruction from monsters waiting for the time to take over. I, Jessica Kennedy, am the former member of Wood Oaks MH program. I have been chosen to lead the new monster hunters to their greatest potential.**

_**The world is full of monsters, and it's our job to catch them, are you in?**_

_The sequel to New Partner._

╔══╗

╔╝(¯`v´¯)Peace Love & Dib  
>╚══`..Dib and Luigi.<p>

Thanks to everyone, and PEACE!

New Partner May 30, 2011- Sept. 18, 2011

My first Invader ZIM story, and it has been a success, people responded positively to it and I'm happy for that. But the adventure is not over yet, there will little stories, one-shots people call them. And I'll be making a JTHM story too, It's still being produced in my BRAIN! Anyways Peace Love & Dib!


End file.
